À Croquer
by Wenesday
Summary: Il s'est imprégné de la seule fille qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Et elle, elle est amoureuse du rare mec qu'elle ne peut pas atteindre. Un loup-garou et une humaine vivant parmi les vampires...Est-ce l'attrait de l'interdit qui les rends si irrésistibles?
1. Chapter 1

Dans la vie, il y a des décisions qu'on pense banals, alors qu'en réalité, elles peuvent changer toute votre vie. Pour moi, cette décision était lorsque j'ai refusé d'accompagné mon frère à son voyage d'affaire. Rien de particulier, je le laissais partir tout seul le tiers du temps. Cependant, cette fois, j'aurais dû dire oui et y aller avec lui. Peut-être ne serais-je pas rendue là présentement.

Parce que, présentement, je vis dans un château, en Italie avec une bande de vampire alors que je suis humaine. Sympa, non? Ça fait trois ans que j'y vis et je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Sérieux, ça fait flipper. Je hais cet endroit. La raison de ma présence? Mon grand frère, Flynn.

Voici l'histoire, version abrégée : Flynn, mon frère et tuteur légal que j'aime gros comme la Terre, devait partir pour une semaine en voyage d'affaire. Le problème, c'est qu'il a croisé un vampire qui à eu la bonne idée de le transformer (merci beaucoup Felix). Idée qui se trouva être mieux que bonne, puisque mon frère était doté d'un don extraordinaire. Felix l'amena à la trinité maléfique (ben Aro et les deux autres) et après un paquet de négociations, flatteries et menaces, mon frère refusa. Pour moi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois seule. Aro proposa que je vienne également et mon frère, déjà bouleversé de savoir qu'il était un vampire, accepta. Ouais, merci bien mon pote. L'intention était bonne, mais le résultat restait désastreux.

J'étais souvent heureuse que Flynn soit de nature entêté et bon négociateur. Mais, pour cette fois, j'aurais préféré qu'il laisse juste tomber.

Me voilà donc, depuis trois ans, dans un repère de vampires sadiques qui s'amusent à me torturer lorsque mon frère et Aro ont le dos tourné. Vraiment génial. Heureusement, je ne suis pas confinée dans le château. Je peux sortir autant que je veux (enfin, pas vraiment, puisque mon frère contrôle mes allées et venues) et c'est tant mieux, sinon je serais devenue folle. Comme maintenant, je suis à l'école. Pas vraiment l'endroit de rêve pour les autres filles de seize ans, mais je ne m'en plains pas : c'est ça ou le château. En plus (avantage non-négligeable) je suis la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Une vraie reine. Ce qui est un contraste important avec ma vie au château.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais le prof me lance des regards furieux depuis au moins plusieurs minutes. La fille à côté de moi pointa discrètement ma poche et je me rendis compte que mon téléphone sonnait. Oups, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. Je fis un sourire au professeur et l'éteignis en jetant un coup d'œil. Le nom de mon frère clignota joyeusement. Non, mais, il veut ma mort ou quoi?

-KRISTY, POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS RÉPONDUS? J'ÉTAIS MORT D'INQUIÈTUDE.

Voici Flynn, mon frère. Habituellement, il est plus sympa, ne vous en faites pas. Je serrai mon portable plus fort dans ma main et me retiens de lui hurler dessus. Les cours venaient de finir et je me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

-Évidemment que je n'ai pas répondue, tu m'appelais au beau milieu d'un cours. En passant, j'aurais pu avoir une colle à cause de toi. Merci beaucoup.

-Tu es collée?

L'énervement de mon frère était perceptible, même au téléphone.

-Non, j'ai réussis à m'en tirer. Heureusement que j'ai des bonnes notes. T'es où? J'entends le moteur d'une voiture…

Je m'interrompis. Ma voiture à moi avait disparue. Je lâchais une flopée de jurons en italien ce qui me value des regards surpris des autres élèves.

-Flynn, quelqu'un m'a volée ma voiture.

-Je sais, c'est moi. C'est pour ça que je t'appelais.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Comment je vais rentrer?

-Calmes-toi, Kristy. Je te l'ai empruntée parce que la mienne était trop tape-à-l'œil. Je suis justement en route pour te chercher.

-Très bien. Grouilles, je ne veux pas rester plantée là trop longtemps. J'ai une réputation de fille sexy, intelligente et avec une super bagnole et je vais la ruiner si ça continue.

-Toi, sexy et intelligente? Tu rêves en couleur, ma petite étoile.

Je raccrochai en levant les yeux au ciel. Mon frère avait peut-être treize ans de plus que moi, il pouvait être un vrai gamin. Je restai debout, devant ma place de parking et en faisant semblant d'envoyé des texto. Certaines personnes me proposèrent de me reconduire, mais je refusais en souriant. Lorsque je vis ma voiture, une Mercedes-Benz bleue aux vitres teintée, je courue vers elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, je frappai mon frère avec mon sac à main. Inutilement, c'était juste pour le principe.

-Je suis très brillante et sexy. Tout le monde me le dit.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Il démarra, la pédale de l'accélérateur presque à plat sur le sol. Je m'étais habituée à la vitesse. L'école était très loin du château, mais le trajet passait toujours trop vite. Mon frère stationna la voiture et m'escorta dans ma chambre.

-Je dois aller voir Aro, reste sage, d'accord?

-Je suis toujours sage.

Il rit légèrement avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, le seul endroit du château où je pouvais avoir la paix. Mis à part Flynn, aucun vampire n'est autorisé à rentrer sans mon autorisation, heureusement, sinon je ne pourrais jamais m'endormir. Inutile de dire qu'aucun vampire n'était près à avoir mon autorisation. C'est simple : Aro essaie d'avoir l'air gentil, mais il me fait penser à un psychopathe, Felix essaie de me brancher, comme toute personne de sexe féminin, Marcus reste indifférent à ma présence, Demetrie est courtois, car il a sympathisé avec mon frère, Jane et Alec, les jumeaux maléfique n'arrêtent pas de me torturer, comme le reste du clan d'ailleurs, Gianna est gentilles, bien sûr puisqu'elle est humaine et, j'ai garder le meilleure pour la fin, Caïus veut ma mort immédiate. Si ce n'est pas charmant. Un vrai château de l'amour. C'est à se demander pourquoi je suis encore vivante.

-Kristy, tu es là?

Je tournai la tête vers la porte. Ce n'était pas mon frère, donc aucune raison de répondre.

-Kristy, je sais que tu es là. C'est Demetrie, ouvres-moi.

Je m'avançai vers sur la pointe des pieds. Je m'appuyai contre la porte, sans l'ouvrir. Demetrie cogna encore et encore.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Ce n'est pas un piège. Aro m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

-Pourquoi toi et non mon frère?

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Aro et lui sont en train de se disputer. Tu vas le voir dans deux minutes.

-Tu me le promets?

Non que la promesse d'un Volturi vaut grand-chose…

-Je te le promets. Sors, maintenant.

Je tournai prudemment la poignée et jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Demetrie était là, seul. Je fis un pas hors de ma chambre.

-Kristell, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Je t'ai promis que tu va voir ton frère dans deux minutes.

Je claquai la langue, agacée qu'il est utilisé mon nom complet. Je sortis complètement de ma chambre, me rendant ainsi vulnérable face aux vampires.

-Bien, suis-moi. Ils sont dans la tour.

Demetrie marcha à côté de moi, d'une vitesse humaine. Au bout de quelques secondes, il brisa le silence.

-Les autres te font toujours la vie dure?

J'hochai la tête, inutile de le nier. Il avait surpris Alec en train de m'harceler ce matin. De toute façon, les autres vampires ne se méfiaient pas de lui et ne lui cachaient rien.

-Je suis désolé.

Ouais, bien sûr qu'il est désolé, mais il ne fait rien pour empêcher les autres vampires de s'en prendre à moi. On arriva finalement dans la tour où Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient installés. Demetrie alla se poster près d'eux et je repérai mon frère qui leur faisait face. Il avait les poings serrés et grinçai des dents. Pas bon signe. Flynn était le seul qui avait le droit de contester les décisions d'Aro pour la simple raison qu'Aro avait peur que mon frère parte s'il n'avait pas se qu'il veut. Et il ne voulait pas perdre Flynn, parce qu'il était très utile à Aro. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pourquoi j'étais autorisée à rester ici. Pas la principale, cependant.

-Charmante Kristy, je suis ravi de te voir.

Psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe…

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Aro.

Comme si j'avais envie de le voir… Je me plaçai à côté de mon frère qui semblait en furie. Hum…

-J'aimerais te poser une question, douce Kristy.

Je planquai un sourire sur mes lèvre et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Vois-tu, Flynn et moi avons un léger différent. Vois-tu, je lui ai demandé d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie chez les Cullen afin de les assurer de mon amitié.

-C'est très gentil de votre part.

Qui veut de l'amitié d'Aro? Pour ce que ça vaut…

-N'est-ce pas? Cependant, ton frère ne désire pas être accompagné, alors que je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il ait quelqu'un avec lui. Qu'en penses-tu?

Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans?

-Je pense que Flynn peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul pour une simple visite de courtoisie. C'est très aimable de vous inquiéter pour lui.

Flatter Aro est toujours une bonne stratégie. Malgré ma réponse, mon frère ne se calma pas, il était même totalement furax : il sortit de la pièce à la vitesse vampirique, trop frustré pour rester. Aro se frotta le menton, penseur, mais visiblement satisfait de ma réponse.

-Je vois, je ne doute pas que Flynn soit assez fort pour y aller seul. Cependant, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

Moi?

-Moi?

-Oui, je voudrais que tu accompagnes ton frère pour cette mission.

-Mais, je ne suis pas importante. Je ne suis qu'une humaine.

Ce que tout le monde était parfaitement au courant d'ailleurs.

-Justement. Flynn risque d'être parti pour un moment et c'est lui ton protecteur.

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin de protecteur.

Menteuse.

-Je sais qu'ils t'importunent, Kristy.

Une minute! Aro était au courant? Et il ne faisait rien. Je ne devrais pas être surprise, l'important pour lui, c'était que je reste vivante. Si les vampires jouaient avec moi, il n'en faisait rien, si ce n'est que de le cacher à mon frère. Je croisai les bras et relevai le menton. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible, même si je l'étais beaucoup plus que toutes les créatures habitant ici. Aro continua :

-Il va rester longtemps là-bas te je ne crois pas que tu devrais rester autant de temps sans lui pour te protéger.

Je me mordillai la lèvre, il avait raison. Je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps sans Flynn. Sinon, ma vie au château sera encore plus infernale qu'elle l'est déjà. Si mon frère partait sans moi, les autres vampires vont me torturer avec plaisirs. Leur seule restriction était que je reste vivante. Avec mon frère présent, ils ne me faisaient pas de mal physiquement au moins. Afin que mon frère ne s'en aperçoive pas. Ce qui n'empêchait pas certains d'exercer leur don sur moi (tien, par exemple, Jane, je dis ça au hasard…)

-Il n'y aura que Flynn et moi dans ce voyage?

-Certainement. Et ne t'en fait pas pour les Cullen, ils ne te feront pas de mal.

Je le savais déjà. Marcus m'avait un peu parlé d'eux. En fait, il avait envie de parler d'eux et j'étais la seule dans les parages pour l'écouter. Marcus était peu loquace, mais quand il avait envie de parler, il pouvait parler pendant des heures. Je me demandais si la raison de ma présence était pour calmer les animosités avec les Cullen. En montrant qu'un Volturi (Flynn) tenait à une humaine (moi) et que les reste du clan l'acceptait (mensonge) était peut-être un sorte de preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants (totalement faux). Je me fichais des motivations d'Aro, je ne voulais pas rester ici sans mon frère. J'étais déjà un déjeuner ambulant dans le château, sans Flynn, n'importe qui pourrait me manger d'un claquement de dent.

-Dans ce cas, je vais partir avec mon frère.

Le visage d'Aro se fendit d'un large sourire. Psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopathe…

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Flynn rentra dans la pièce, visiblement mécontent, mais plus calme. Il se posta près de moi et me prit la main. Flynn me prenait rarement la main, sauf quand il avait peur pour moi. Rassurant.

-Flynn, ta sœur est d'accord pour t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas formidable?

Visiblement, « formidable » était le dernier mot qui venait à l'esprit de mon frère. Selon moi, il devait plus penser à « catastrophe ». Il grommela quelques mots, pas assez fort pour que mes pauvres oreilles d'humaines attendent. Aro claqua dans ses mains, plus que ravi :

-Parfait, vous partez dès ce soir. Je vous conseille de faire vos valises.

Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'un truc clochait. Une petite visite de courtoisie ne devait pas prendre autant de temps qu'il le laissait présager. Il y avait autre chose. Et moi, je m'y suis embarquée de plein gré, sans même savoir ce qu'Aro mijotait, alors que Flynn était visiblement contre. Ce n'était pas mon meilleur coup. Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. Mes réflexions sur les décisions banales qui peuvent changées toute une vie me reviennent. Et si celle-là changeait la mienne?


	2. Chapter 2

-Aller, Flynn, dis-moi ce qui ce passe.

Mon frère, assis à côté de moi dans l'avion, se contenta de s'enfoncer dans son siège en soupirant.

-Kristy, je t'en pris, arrête!

-Mais, dis-moi ce qu'on va réellement faire là-bas. Pourquoi Aro veut tant que je t'accompagne? Et pourquoi tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée?

-Je ne te dirais rien, c'est inutile d'insister.

Il ferma les yeux et je croisai les bras. Un million de questions me tournaient dans la tête. Et mon frère ne semblait pas vouloir en entendre parler. D'un autre côté, j'étais tout de même sortie du château, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. Je regardai Flynn qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. C'était fou qu'on puisse réellement être frère et sœur. On était si différents. Et pas juste depuis sa transformation, avant aussi. Physiquement, j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère et lui, de notre père. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit et les photos que j'ai observées, puisque nos parents étaient morts lorsque j'avais huit ans. Et Flynn vingt et un. Les gens s'étonnent qu'on puisse être biologiquement liés. J'avais des cheveux blonds miel, lisses et longs alors que Flynn avait les cheveux bruns, courts et ils étaient toujours en épis. J'avais les yeux verts pâles, les siens étaient marrons foncés avant de devenir rouges. J'étais menue et de tailles moyenne alors qu'il était hyper grand et baraqué. Notre seul point commun était nos oreilles particulièrement pointues qui nous faisaient ressembler à des elfes. Je les adorais, parce que, pour moi, c'était la preuve de notre lien. J'imagine que notre dissemblance ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé si on avait eu des personnalités similaires. Mais…non. Flynn a toujours été sérieux, têtu et brillant. Il avait été embauché dans un grand cabinet d'avocat après ses études en droits. Moi, j'étais tout le contraire. Détendue, irresponsable et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je deviendrais plus tard. Enfin, si Flynn n'avait pas croisé la route d'un satané vampire, je n'aurais eu aucune idée de ce que je deviendrais.

-Kristy, on est atterrit. Debout!

-Il était temps. On n'a qu'un seul océan à traverser, pourquoi ça prends autant de temps de vol?

Mon frère soupira, totalement découragé. Il trouvait souvent que je disais n'importe quoi.

-La première chose que je fais après avoir rencontré les Cullen, c'est t'inscrire au lycée de Fork.

-Quoi? Je vais devoir aller au lycée?

Il prit nos bagages et me regarda, presque aussi abasourdie que moi.

-Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que tu allais passer ton temps à la maison pendant que je ferais…ce que j'ai à faire?

-Attends, fait machine arrière une minute. La maison? Quelle maison?

-Celle où on va habiter, qu'est ce que tu crois? On ne rentrera pas au château avant longtemps, Kristy, je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

-Je n'avais pas poussé ma réflexion jusque-là.

Flynn passa les portes de l'aéroport et je le suivie à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas ici que je vais conserver mon bronzage, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Au moins, Flynn va pouvoir se promener dehors à sa guise, sans se soucier de la lumière car ce n'est pas le soleil qui abonde dans ce trou. Il déposa nos valises dans un taxi (je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait appelé un, mais bon, Flynn à la même devise que les scouts « toujours prêt »). Je m'assis sur la banquette arrière pendant que mon frère s'installa sur le siège passager.

-Eh, une petite minute! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans ma voiture, moi?

-Je t'en ai fait venir une autre. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Pourquoi pas celle que j'avais en Italie? Je l'aimais bien.

-Oh, elle était trop voyante. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'autre est un peu moins classe, mais je suis certain que tu t'y habitueras.

C'est moi ou la voix de mon frère avait des accents moqueurs. Je pouvais presque voir son sourire narquois. Il avait intérêt à ne pas m'avoir acheté une poubelle. Pas que je sois superficielle, mais les voitures, c'était un peu mon obsession. Le chauffeur nous déposa devant ce qui allait devenir notre maison. C'était une petite maison semblable à toutes celles qui l'entouraient sur cette rue. Un cottage simple, mais assez mignon. Je pourrais m'y plaire facilement. Surtout qu'elle avait l'avantage considérable de ne pas avoir de méchants vampires à l'intérieur. Je sortis du taxi et observai attentivement le quartier. Calme et ordinaire. Rien de particulier. Je remarquai que la dame qui habitait juste en face me regardait avec fascination. J'imagine que les nouveaux venus sont rares par ici. Surtout ceux tout vêtus de noirs et qui portaient des lunettes soleils de marques alors que le ciel était ennuagé. Flynn les portaient parce qu'il détestait mettre des lentilles cornéennes, alors il évitait autant que possible pour cacher ses yeux rouges. Quant à moi…l'habitude j'imagine. Il faisait tellement ensoleillé à Volterra que j'avais toujours une paire de lunette fumée sur le bout du nez ou le sommet de la tête. J'enlevai la paire que je portais et l'accrochai au col de mon pull. La dame d'en face me fixait encore et, lorsque nos regards se croisa, je lui fis mon sourire le plus mielleux. Elle détourna le regard et je le sentis fixé sur quelque chose derrière moi et elle rougit. Flynn sans doute. Il faisait cet effet sur le gens. Surtout les femmes. Je me détournai et pris une de mes valises des mains de mon frère, même si je savais qu'il pouvait toutes les portées sans mal.

-J'espère que tu n'espérais pas passer inaperçus, parce que c'est raté. La femme de la maison en face te mate grave.

Il releva la tête pour vérifier mes dires et jura tout bas.

- Je ne voulais pas que les Cullen sachent qu'on était installé avant que j'aille les voir. Maintenant, c'est fichu. Je ferais mieux d'aller les voir tout de suite. Une si petite ville…dès demain, tout le monde sera au courant.

-De pute façon, ils doivent déjà être au courant. Marcus m'a dit qu'un d'entre eux voyait l'avenir.

Il se mit à ricaner, surpris.

-Tu te rappelle de ça, mais tu es incapable de te souvenir de ta combinaison de casier sans te l'écrire sur ta paume…

-Mystère.

Il déverrouilla la porte et déposa nos bagages sur le sol. Il alluma les lumières et fouilla dans ses poches où il en sortie une autre clé :

-Tien, c'est ta clé. Essais de ne pas la perdre avant la première semaine, d'accord?

Il sourit affectueusement et je levai les yeux au ciel en me retenant de sourire aussi.

-D'accord.

-Ta chambre est au bout du couloir à droite. La mienne est juste en face.

-Tu as fait installer un judas, comme dans ma chambre à Volterra?

-Kristy…

Il me frotta le dos et se passa l'autre main dans les cheveux.

-Tu n'en a pas besoin. On n'est pas au château. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Aucun vampire ne rentrera. Enfin, sauf moi.

-Je t'en pris. Ce n'est pas un caprice, j'en ai besoin. Réellement besoin.

Il me regarda dans les yeux longtemps pour savoir si je ne le menais pas en bateau avant d'hocher la tête. Je pris mes valises et les transporta dans ma chambre. Elle était simple, comme tout le reste. Verte, avec des rideaux de velours rouges foncés qui seraient hideux n'importe où, mais pas ici. Le lit n'était pas grand, mais suffisant pour moi. Il y avait également un bureau, une commode, une table de nuit et une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours arrière. Je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder, donc je défis mes bagages en espérant que ça me ferait moins sentir comme une étrangère. Je mis mes vêtements dans le placard et dans les tiroirs de la commode. Il me manquait un peu de place alors je laissais le reste dans la valise. Mon ordinateur portable rose fut installer sur le bureau et mes chaussures restaient éparpiller sur le plancher, comme j'avais l'habitude de les laisser à Volterra. J'étais encore en train de chercher un endroit où mettre mes trop nombreux livres lorsque Flynn cogna à la porte.

-Je vais voir le clan, ça va aller pour toi?

-Déjà? Mais on vient juste d'arriver.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Autant en être débarrassé tout de suite au lieu de retarder le moment et les croisés par hasard dans les rues.

-Bonjour le malaise.

Je souris et mon frère allait partir avant de revenir sur ses pas et s'appuyer sur le mur. Il semblait hésiter.

-Tu es certaine que tu vas bien?

-Ouais, pourquoi?

Il se mordit la lèvre (tic humain qui lui était resté, il fait ça chaque fois qu'il était nerveux).

-Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être, je ne sais pas, m'accompagner?

-Euh, tu veux que je t'accompagne rencontrer un clan de vampire. Moi, ta petite sœur humaine et sans défense? Et c'est toi que me propose ça? Flynn « surprotecteur-avec-Kristy » Hill?

-Ben…

-Ok, que me caches-tu?

-Rien.

Je lui fais mon regard « ne me prend pas pour une idiote » et il abandonna.

-D'accord, je crois que s'ils me voient avec toi, même si tu ne fais rien, ça pourrait me donner un coup de main.

-Parfait. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu me cache pour vrai.

Je connaissais mon frère par cœur. Là, il me mentait, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Je te promets que si tu viens avec moi, je vais tout te dire.

Je croisai les bras et fis une moue désapprobatrice.

-Tu sais que tu es en train de me manipuler?

-Pas du tout.

-Si, tu essais. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, ça marche. Aller, on y va.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sur ton dos? Tu te fiches de moi?

-Kristy, nos voitures arrivent seulement demain et je n'ai pas envie de t'attendre pendant que tu marche. Ne fait pas la difficile.

Je ne voulais pas être capricieuse (d'accord, je l'étais peut-être un peu), mais il y avait des limites. Flynn me lança un regard insistant et je m'exécutai en roulant les yeux et soupirant très bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre que je ne le faisais pas de bonté de cœur. Il soupira à son tour.

-Tu es une vraie diva.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il se mit à courir et j'enfonçai ma tête dans son épaule. Même si je savais que mon frère me protègerait à tout prix, ça me faisait toujours peur de le voir courir à cette vitesse, j'avais toujours peur qu'il fonce dans un arbre ou qu'il trébuche. C'était presque une impossibilité, mais, c'était plus fort que moi. Au lieu de me concentrer sur les possibles accidents que Flynn pourrait provoquer, je décidai de percer son secret. Pourquoi était-il aussi pressé de voir les Cullen? Pour une raison encore inconnue, on ne retournerait pas à la maison bientôt. Pour peu qu'on puisse dire que le château était « à la maison ». Quand je pensais « à la maison », j'imaginais toujours la maison qu'on avait en Californie, avant que mon frère devienne un vampire. Malheureusement, je n'y retournerai jamais. Je suis destinée à moisir dans ce château pourri. Mais bon, j'avais un petit moment de répit, le temps que Flynn faisait ses trucs ici. Ce qui me ramenai au sujet initial : quels étaient les « trucs » que Flynn devait faire?

-Attention, on va s'arrêter.

J'avais à peine le temps de m'accrocher, que Flynn stoppa d'un coup sec. Je descendis du dos de mon frère d'un bond et regarda l'immense villa qui était devant nous. Bon sang, ils vivaient dans une villa et nous dans un simple cottage? Pourtant, on aurait plus que les moyens d'en avoir une.

-Ils nous attendaient, ils ne sont pas à l'intérieur.

-Où sont-ils dans ce cas?

Il ne me répondit pas et s'aventura aux alentours de la villa à la vitesse humaine, heureusement pour moi. On s'arrêta dans une sorte de champs où une bande de vampire (que je devinais être les Cullen) nous attendait en compagnie de loups géants. Aucune surprise, Marcus m'avait également parlé d'eux. Seulement, je les imaginais plus normaux. Une fille qui devait avoir environ quatorze ans était entourée par le clan et un loup roux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait très heureux de nous voir. Le silence s'installa et personne ne faisait mine de le briser. Ne comptez pas sur moi, avec les vampires, je préférais me taire, sinon, c'était les ennuis assurés. Flynn prit la parole d'une voix étrangement formelle :

-Aro m'envoie pour vous assurer son amitié, Carlisle.

Un vampire blond (qui devait être Carlisle) se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers nous :

-Tu m'en voies ravi. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Ton don est très impressionnant.

-Merci.

Carlisle se tourna vers moi. Il m'observa longtemps et je retiens mon souffle. Flynn ne me prenait pas la main, donc aucun danger. Par contre, j'agrippais son bras et serra fort (de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui faire mal).

-J'ai aussi entendu parler de ton histoire. Elle n'est pas banale. Pour un Volturi, je veux dire. Une humaine dans le château sans qu'aucune menace pèse sur elle n'est pas très courant.

Aucune menace ne pèse sur moi? C'est nouveau ça! Dommage que les vampires qui infestent ma vie n'est pas reçu le mémo. Je vis le rouquin afficher un sourire en coin. Ça devait être lui qui lisait dans les pensées. N'est-ce pas? Il hocha la tête, ce qui confirma mon hypothèse. Mon frère me donna un coup de coude et je le regardai. Il soupira et s'adressa à Carlisle :

-Kristell, son nom est Kristell. Mais elle préfère Kristy.

Oh, il m'avait demandé mon nom.

-C'est ta sœur?

-Oui, je m'occupe d'elle depuis qu'elle a huit ans et que nos parents sont morts.

Pourquoi racontait-il tout ça? Ça faisait partie de son plan? Le plan dont le but me restait inconnu. Flynn et Carlisle se regardèrent longtemps, comme pour se défier du regard jusqu'à se que Carlisle invite mon frère dans son bureau pour discuter. Je tirai sur le bras de Flynn que je tenais toujours. Ça ne retenait pas, mais il comprit le message et se retourna vers moi. Je lui fis un regard. Au bout de trois ans, j'étais parfaitement capable de communiquer avec Flynn juste en le regardant. Je ne parlais que très rarement en présence de vampire. Par « très rarement » je veux dire, uniquement si je suis obligée. Je parle à mon frère et à Demetrie, mais c'est tout. Sauf si on compte les fois où je hurle à cause des méchants vampires, dans ce cas, je parle à tout le monde. Mais sinon, lorsque je veux dire quelque chose à Flynn et qu'il y a des vampires, je communique avec le regard. Présentement, mes yeux disaient « ne me laisses pas toute seule avec eux ». Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa le front et dit sa phrase préférée :

-Restes sage, d'accord?

Je roulai des yeux pour dire que j'étais toujours sage avant de lui faire un regard pour qu'il reste avec moi, mais il ignora volontairement mon signal et me tourna le dos pour suivre Carlisle. Moi, je restai plantée là, avec cette bande de vampire et loup-garou. Malaise. Finalement quelqu'un se décida à parler.

-Rentres à l'intérieur. On ne te fera pas de mal.

Je regardai la fille qui avait parlé. Je la dépassais de quelques centimètres et elle semblait bien inoffensive avec ses airs de lutin. C'était tout de même un vampire cependant, ce qui signifiait méfiance. Jane aussi ressemblait à un ange et pourtant… Non, Jane ressemblait à une diabolique petite créature pleine de sadisme. Le lutin s'approcha encore de moi et j'eu un mouvement de recul.

-Aller, on veut juste discuter.

Discuter. D'accord, mais je ne parle pas aux vampires. Amusez-vous bien à décoder mes regards. Aro s'était déjà essayé. Des heures de plaisirs. J'acceptai tout de même de rentrer pour l'unique raison que mon frère était à l'intérieur et qu'il accourra si je pousse le moindre cri. Avant de rentrer, je vis les loups se disperser autour de la maison. Tant mieux, ils me faisaient sentir mal. Ils m'installèrent dans le salon et me lança tous des regards curieux. J'aurais envie de leur dire d'arrêter de me dévisager comme si j'étais un phénomène de cirque, mais je ne déliais pas ma langue et respectais la règle que je m'étais imposée.

-Arrêter de la regarder comme ça. Ça l'a met mal à l'aise.

Surprise, je regardais le rouquin qui avait parlé. Il lisait dans les pensés. Il a du lire le miennes. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un porte-parole. Euh, en fait, présentement, oui, finalement. Je ne remarquai la jeune fille qu'une fois qu'elle s'assit à côté de moi. Elle était mignonne comme tout avec ses longues boucles cuivrées et ses grands yeux chocolat. Ce devait être elle, le demi-vampire. Comment la Trinité maléfique avait pu vouloir la détruire? Elle semblait tellement innocente. Elle approcha sa main de mon visage et je reculai. C'était peut-être un demi-vampire, elle était peut-être totalement adorable, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche. Aucun vampire (excepté mon frère) ne me touche, demi ou pas.

- Laisses-la Renesmée. Elle ne veut pas être touchée.

Merci, Rouquin. Renesmée fit la moue et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu es humaine?

J'hochai la tête. Ça, au moins, je pouvais le faire.

-Et tu vis avec des vampires?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Pourquoi?

Un peu plus compliqué maintenant. Je regardai le rouquin et lui transmis ma réponse pour qu'il la dise à voix haute.

-Parce que son frère est un vampire et qu'elle ne veut pas le quitter.

Rouquin me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas difficile?

Évidemment que c'était difficile. Très difficile. Tous les vampires m'avaient choisie comme souffre-douleur, à l'exception de Demetrie. Menaces, harcèlements, torture psychologique et supers-pouvoirs atroces. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose que je n'ai pas vue. Sauf, bien sûr, la violence physique, afin que mon frère ne s'en aperçoive pas. La seule règle est de ne pas me tuer. Alors, oui Rouquin, c'est difficile.

-Et tu comptes endurer ça toute ta vie?

Non, seulement jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. C'était l'âge décidé où je me transformerais en vampire. C'était pour ça qu'Aro me voulait vivante. Les premiers temps, mon frère a refusé qu'Aro me transforme, alors que ce dernier le voulait ardemment. Histoire de faire une version 2.0 de Jane et Alec. Le don de mon frère était très puissant et Aro supposait que j'en aurais également un de la même envergure. Flynn s'opposait férocement à ma transformation, mais puisque c'était la condition d'Aro pour qu'il assure ma protection (autrement dit, que je reste en vie) mon frère accepta, mais uniquement à ma majorité. Moi, ça me convenait. Pas seulement parce que les autres vampires me ficheront la paix, mais aussi parce que mon frère était un vampire depuis un peu plus de trois ans, et même s'il se contrôle parfaitement (apparemment, mon sang n'est pas complètement irrésistible), je sais que c'est délicat pour lui d'être près de moi. Il ne peut pas être dans les environs si je me mets à saigner. Il s'enfuit en courant. De toute façon, ça me semble assez cool d'être un vampire, si on exclue l'aspect sang. Rouquin me lança un regard dégouté. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'accord. Écoutes, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis, d'accord? Tu n'es pas en droit de me juger. Ma vie est complètement nulle, alors, peu importe ce que je fais, ça ne peut pas être pire. Il allait répondre, sauf que le grand baraqué le devança.

-Vous comptez continuer ça encore longtemps? Parce qu'on aimerait bien avoir la deuxième moitié de la conversation.

Rouquin n'eut pas le temps de répliqué que mon frère et Carlisle apparus. Flynn me lança un regard interrogateur dans le style « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » et je me contentai d'hausser les épaules et me lever, pressée de partir. J'en avais plus dévoilé sur moi que prévu. Je le regardai pour lui dire que je voulais m'en aller, Il hocha la tête, dit quelques mots à Carlisle, trop bas pour que je l'entende et m'entraîna vers la sortie. Dehors, je vis quelques loups rôder autour de la maison. Non, vraiment, les loups me mettaient très mal à l'aise et j'ignorais pourquoi. Flynn marcha à la vitesse humaine, de sorte que je n'ai pas à monter sur son dos.

-Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait ici maintenant? C'était ta partie du marché.

Il me regarda, le regard rieur.

-Non, pas encore. Mais bientôt, promis. J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire.

Je grognai, mécontente. Flynn m'avait bien entourloupée. Encore.


	4. Chapter 4

-Euh…c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?

Forcément, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Flynn ne m'aurait jamais fait ce coup-là. Pas à moi, sa petite sœur adorée dont il prenait toujours soin. Mon frère aîné me regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Merci, frangin. Vraiment.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas?

Bien sûr que non, abrutis. À quoi pensait-il?

-Laisse-moi y penser. Juste histoire de récapituler. En Italie, dès mon seizième anniversaire et donc le jour où j'ai eu officiellement mon permis, j'ai reçu en cadeau une Mercedes de luxe, bleue avec des vitres teintées et un moteur supra-puissant. Je l'ai conduite avec adoration le temps où j'étais en Italie, mais maintenant, on doit être dans ce trou pour une inexplicable raison et ma voiture était trop voyante. Alors que je m'inquiète, toi tu me dis : pas de problème, je t'en ai acheté une autre, un peu moins classe, mais tu t'y habitueras. Le problème, c'est que je ne m'habituerais jamais à une chose pareille.

-Arrête ton cinéma. C'est mignon.

-Non, mais as-tu bien regardé?

Je pointai la voiture pour ponctuai ma phrase. Une Smart rouge se tenait devant moi, toute neuve et prête à être conduite.

-Essais de faire des efforts, Kristy. J'aimerais que tu te fondes dans la masse. Et ce n'est pas avec une voiture de luxe et des vêtements griffés que tu vas y parvenir.

- Hé, hé, hé, tu ne vas pas me priver de mes vêtements en plus?

-Ma puce…

-Je t'en pris, pas les fringues. La voiture, c'est déjà à la limite du supportable. Tu vas ruiner ma réputation.

-Tu n'as pas de réputation, tu viens à peine d'arriver. Tu commence le lycée ce matin.

-Justement, tout se joue aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas conduire n'importe quoi et ressembler à rien. Je suis une Californienne qui a vécue en Italie. Il faut que j'aie de la classe. Que je sois à la hauteur.

Flynn se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils l'étaient déjà. Flynn était avocat, il savait convaincre et négocier mieux que personne. Sauf, ironie du sort, avec sa petite sœur. Là, il devait jouer serrer.

-D'accord, tu gardes les fringues, mais tu prends la Smart.

-Cette réponse n'est pas acceptable.

-C'est ma dernière offre.

-Sinon?

-Je vais jouer ma carte secrète.

Je la connaissais sa carte secrète : l'autorité du tuteur légal. De toute façon, d'après ce que j'avais vu, j'allais de toute façon avoir la meilleure bagnole de l'école.

-Très bien, mais je le fait à contre cœur.

-Aller Kristy, je l'ai pris rouge. Tu aimes le rouge.

-Il n'y en avait pas en rose?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, me disant seulement que je devrais aller me préparer si je ne veux pas être en retard. La dame d'en face nous observait encore, de moins en moins discrète. D'accord, j'étais en pyjama en train de me disputer avec mon frère qui portait des lunettes soleil alors que de gros nuages gris obscurcissaient le ciel et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bébé voiture se retrouvait le sujet principal de la dispute susmentionnée. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et ouvrit mon placard. Pendant que j'étais en Italie, je ne portais que du noir et du blanc (ce dernier pour ne pas avoir l'air totalement déprimante). Symboliquement, parce que je détestais cet endroit et je cherchais à l'exprimer en supprimant la couleur. Donc, la plupart de mes vêtements sont noirs aujourd'hui, même si j'en avais des colorés aussi. Cependant, le neutre, c'était très classe, alors… Je pris un pantalon moulant noir et un haut moulant de la même couleur. Je fourrageai dans mes chaussures avant de ma décidé sur une paire de botte Uggs noire, confortable et chaude. Maquillage, check. Coiffure, check. Petit-déjeuner, check. Je me précipitai donc hors de ma chambre et j'allais passer le pas de la porte lorsque mon frère me stoppa :

-Ma petite étoile?

-Ouais.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose?

Je soupirai, sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

-Flynn, je n'ai plus huit ans, ça ne marche pas.

-Aller, Kristy, juste pour me faire plaisir.

On avait cette discussion chaque matin avant que j'aille au lycée. Je cèdais toujours et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Avec un grognement de résignation, je m'approchai de lui et lui planta un baiser sur la joue avec un « mouah » exagérement fort. Flynn disais apprécier cette habitude qu'il avait instaurer depuis notre première dispute en tant que tuteur-mineur lorsque j'avais huit ans (il ne voulait pas m'acheter la nouvelle Barbie alors que toutes mes copines en l'avaient), parce que, comme ça, il savait si je le détestais ou s'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Et moi je continuais, même si je me trouvais trop vieille pour ce genre de truc. Mais… je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je le détestais. Avant, sa joue était tiède et rèche à cause du rasage, maintenant, elle était froide et aussi lisse et dure que de la pierre, ce qui ne manquais jamais de me déstabilisée. Mais c'était mon frère celui qui c'est occuppé de moi pendant la moitiée de ma vie. Vampire ou non, je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas le blesser. En poussant un soupir pour la xième fois, je partie, les clés de ma nouvelle voiture en main, avant que Flynn me stoppe encore :

-Oh, Krist, j'ai oublié de te dire…

-Quoi?

-La demi-vampire est à la même école que toi. Elle a commencé le lycée cette année.

-C'est pas vrai!

Je venais tout juste de jeter les vampire de ma vie (sauf mon frère), qu,il fallait qu'une espèce d'hybride fréquente la même école. J'ai du avoir tuer un sacré tas de gens dans une autre vie pour mériter un karma pareil!

-T'inquiète pas, elle est à moitiée humaine. Elle ne te fera pas de mal.

Ce que je doute. Elle a des gènes vampires, elle ne peut être autre chose qu'une garce.

-Je me rappelle quand tu as commencer le lycée. Ça me semble si loin…

Je sortis mon frère de ses souvenirs et le ramena sur Terre où je ne commençais plus le lycée, que je n'avais plus quatorze ans et que l'époque où j'étais cheerleader est révolue. Sans oublier qu'on était plus en Italie, ce qui était une bonne chose.

-C'est tout?

-Ah non, il va y avoir des loups-garous aussi. Avec elle.

Super, je vais devoir me coltiner les monstre en plus. Vraiment, mon ange gardien devait être le plus nul de sa bande d'anges. Je poussai un (autre) soupir et tournai les talons, pour de bon cette fois. Mais mon frère m'arrêta une troisième fois :

-Kristy…

-Bon sang, quoi encore?

-Je t'aime, ma puce.

Arg, s'il n'était pas aussi gentil/manipulateur je le tuerais. Sauf que je ne réussirais pas, parce que c'est un foutu vampire.

ARGH!


	5. Chapter 5

-Bienvenue au lycée de Forks. Je suis Lena Bryce, la présidente du conseil des élèves, rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée et capitaine de l'équipe féminine de basket-ball. Je vais également t'aider à te débrouiller au lycée. As-tu bien eu ton horaire?

J'étais à peine sortie de ma voiture lorsque cette nana à la diction parfaite apparue sous mon nez pour débiter son curriculum avec un sourire trop large pour être entièrement naturel (croyez-moi, je suis experte dans ce domaine). Je ne savais pas à quoi elle s'attendait comme réaction de ma part (des applaudissements? Un sifflet admiratif?), mais ça ne devais pas être le regard perplexe et un poil apeuré que je lui servis. Son sourire persista, mais je vis une pointe d'agacement dans son regard.

-Tu es bien Kristell Evans?

Non. Mon nom complet est Kristell Evans-Hill. Mais Flynn et moi préférons utiliser un seul des deux noms. J'étais Kristell Hill en Italie, alors je suis maintenant Kristell Evans.

-Ouais, c'est moi.

-Bienvenue au lycée de Forks. Je suis Lena Bryce et je suis chargée de m'assurer que ton intégration dans notre établissement se passe bien. As-tu eu ton horaire?

-Euh…non?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est sorti comme une question, mais cette fille semblait être du genre à me foudroyer si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle veut.

-Dans ce cas, suis-moi, je vais t'amener au secrétariat où tu vas pouvoir le recevoir. Ensuite, je vais te conduire à ton premier cours. La cloche va sonner dans une minute, tu risque donc d'être un peu en retard.

Sa phrase à peine terminée, elle tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas énergique vers ce que je devinais être le secrétariat. Je la suivis, bien moins enthousiaste et rentrai dans le secrétariat qui sentait un peu trop la cannelle à mon goût.

-Mme Anderson, Kristell Evans est arrivée et désirerais avoir son emploi du temps.

La secrétaire se retourna et sourit à Lena. Rien d'étonnant. Je ne la connaissais que depuis deux minutes, mais je croyais avoir bien cerné qui était Lena. Et elle était le genre de fille que les adultes adorent. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds bien lisses et retenus par un serre-tête, son chemisier impeccable et son sourire d'un blanc éclatant, elle ressemblait à une élève modèle. Ce qu'elle devait être.

-Tenez Mlle Evans. J'espère que vous vous sentirez comme chez vous ici.

Elle me tendit mon emploi du temps, mais Lena s'en empara et le parcouru des yeux. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné se froncèrent légèrement.

-Nous n'avons que deux cours en commun : chimie et italien. Je suis en anglais et en mathématique avancé, moi, tu vois. Toi, tu es dans le programme régulier.

Tu m'étonnes. Elle avait bien insisté sur le « moi », juste pour être certaine que je comprenne sa supériorité. Elle me fit un sourire désolée, mais ses yeux semblaient m'avoir jugée indigne de son intérêt, maintenant qu'elle me savait être une élève _normale_. Malheureusement pour elle, une de mes spécialités c'était de rendre les coups. Je repoussai mes cheveux derrière mon épaule d'un coup de tête et me para de mon plus beau sourire :

-Waouh, tu dois être très brillante. Je ne me suis pas inscrite dans cette classe, car, après avoir passé trois ans en Italie, mon anglais n'est pas à son meilleur. Mais puisqu'on est ensemble en italien, je vais pouvoir te donner quelques tuyaux si tu veux. Je parle couramment cette langue. Tu pourrais m'aider en anglais en échange.

Lena continuait de sourire, mais ses yeux me foudroyaient. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas qu'on soit meilleur qu'elle en quelque chose. Elle devait être la meilleure de sa classe, mais maintenant la petite nouvelle est débarquée et parle couramment l'italien. Dur de rivaliser.

-Ça serait sympa, mais j'ai plein d'activités extrascolaires. Je ne pense pas avoir assez de temps pour me consacrée à cela.

Son regard me disait que, même si elle avait le temps, elle préfèrerait mourir que de passer plus de temps avec moi. D'accord, je l'avais cherché. Je n'y peux rien, les personnes trop parfaites me tapent sur les nerfs. Lena tapa dans ses mains, comme pour s'encourager :

-Bon, ton premier cour, c'est l'histoire. Ta classe est dans le premier bâtiment, je vais t'y conduire et tu m'attendras après ton cours pour que je t'amène à ton deuxième cours.

Je n'avais visiblement pas mon mot à dire. Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas vif et je marchais/courrais derrière elle. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une classe où un professeur écrivait au tableau. Il se retourna vers nous, tout comme la vingtaine d'élèves de la classe. Il sourit :

-Lena, entre! Tu nous amènes une nouvelle camarade à ce que je vois.

Je déteste le mot camarade. Ça sonne comme si j'étais amie avec eux, alors que je n'ai vu que Lena et qu'elle me détestait déjà. Elle s'avança dans la classe et je la suivis à contrecœur. Je voulais juste me barrer d'ici.

-M. Nelson, voici Kristell Evans, elle vient tout juste d'arriver. Elle a son premier cour avec vous, il me semble.

M. Nelson fourragea dans ses papiers et en sortis une feuille jaune.

-Oui, j'en ai été avisé. Merci Lena, tu peux retournée en cour, je vais prendre le relais. Merci.

-Ça me fait plaisirs M. Nelson.

N'importe quoi. Lena sortie de la classe et je restai plantée comme une idiote devant tout le monde.

-Alors Kristell, bavardons un peu. D'où viens-tu?

-De Volterra, en Italie.

-Oh, tu es Italienne?

-Non, je n'y ai vécue que trois ans. Avant cela, j'habitais en Californie.

-Tu es venue avec ta famille?

Non, toute seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait?

-Oui.

-Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis certain que tu t'intègreras très vite.

J'espère bien que non. Je parcourus la classe des yeux. Tous les élèves me regardaient avec curiosité et je me demandais depuis combien de temps il n'y avait pas eu de nouvel élève. Soudain, mon regard croisa celui d'un grand type bien plus bronzé et bien plus grand que tout les autres. Un des loups. C'était la seule possibilité.

-Kristell, vas t'assoir à côté de Mia, dernière rangée, au fond, à droite.

Je me dirigeai vers la place indiquée sans quitter le loup des yeux. Le demi-vampire ne devait pas être loin. Je regardai chaque visage pour m'en assurer avant de me rendre compte qu'à quatorze ans, elle venait d'entrer au lycée, elle n'était qu'une _freshman_. Donc, pas dans ma classe. Je m'assis à ma place et scrutai la classe. J'aurai forcément remarqué un autre loup, mais je voulais être certaine qu'il n'y en ait pas un qui m'aurait échappé.

-Tu peux enlever tes lunettes fumées, il ne fait jamais soleil par ici.

Je me retournai vers Mia. Elle ne me regardait même pas, mais je savais que c'était elle qui avait parlé. Sinon, c'était la fenêtre, ma seule autre voisine. Je portai ma main à mon visage, puis sur mes cheveux et me rendis compte que j'avais pris mes Ray-Ban comme serre-tête. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je les laissai là, tout de même et me mis à griffonner dans mon cahier, jusqu'à ce que Mia se remit à parler, toujours sans me regarder :

-Alors tu as dû te coltiner Lena, hein? Pas de bol.

-Pourquoi?

Si elle était présidente du conseil des élèves, elle devait être appréciée, non?

-Parce qu'elle est frigide, perfectionniste, maniaque et se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Je paris qu'elle t'a fait son petit numéro de « Bonjour, je suis la présidente du conseil des élève, je n'ai que des A et tout le monde m'adore ». J'ai raison?

-Ouais.

-J'en étais sûre, cette fille est…

-…prévisible?

-J'allais dire pathétique, mais c'est vrai qu'elle manque cruellement de spontanéité.

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi. Elle avait un joli visage tout pâle et des longs cheveux bruns avec une frange au carré. Elle était très jolie.

-Je suis Mia Stanley, la fille la plus blasée de ce trou.

-Kristell Evans, mais la plupart des gens m'appellent Kristy.

-Cool.

Elle reporta son intention sur le tableau et je compris que la conversation était terminée. Je me passai donc le reste du cours à fixer le loup. J'hésitai entre le coincer après le cours ou le fuir comme la peste. Finalement, je ne fis ni l'un nui l'autre, car, tel que promis, Lena m'attendait devant la porte, prête à me trainer jusqu'à ma classe.

-Ça c'est bien passé? Super, donc j'ai demandé à Mme Anderson de me donner une copie de ton horaire. Ton deuxième cours est math. C'est dans l'autre bâtiment…

-Lena, je te remercie de ton…dévouement. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis la nouvelle. Je vais être capable de me débrouiller. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Je semblais l'avoir piqué au vif. Son faux-sourire disparue pour faire place à un air pincé et beaucoup moins amical.

-C'est ma responsabilité de m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi. C'est le proviseur qui m'en a chargée. Peut-être que toi tu es tellement cool que tu t'en fiches d'avoir des ennuis, mais moi j'aimerais qu'il continu à me faire confiance.

Comme c'est amusant qu'elle m'ait tout de suite catégorisé comme une bimbo blonde qui se fiche de tout. D'accord, c'est peut-être en partie vrai. Mais elle poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin. Et garder mon calme n'est pas ma spécialité.

-Écoute, j'essais de te le dire gentiment, là. Mais tu ne m'aide pas vraiment. Peux-tu juste laisser tomber. Je dirai au proviseur que tu as été une merveilleuse guide. De toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire du proviseur, je veux juste que tu me fiche la paix.

-Très bien, faisons comme ça. Pourquoi respecter le règlement quand on peut mentir et dissimuler? Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais aller à la fac et que j'avais besoin d'un maximum d'activités pour être certaine d'être acceptée. Après tout, on s'en fiche, non? Les filles comme toi se croient au-dessus de tout parce qu'elles sont magnifiques et beaucoup trop cool pour se soucier de n'importe quoi.

Sur cette petite tirade, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. J'aurais pu me sentir coupable, mais j'étais surtout heureuse qu'elle ne passe pas la journée à me suivre comme un pot de colle. Je me retournai et me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec une fille aux longues boucles cuivrés qui à le teint pâle et des grands yeux couleur chocolat. Elle était encadrée de trois grands types.

Fichu vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils me regardèrent tous bizarrement, comme si c'était moi le monstre. En temps normal, j'aurais simplement tourné les talons et serai partie comme si rien n'était, mais je restai là. On allait au même lycée, il allait bien falloir que je les croise un jour ou l'autre. Autant en être débarrassée. La demi-vampire me regarda des ses grands yeux bruns. Le fait qu'ils étaient bruns et non rouges me rassurait un peu, je dois dire. Je gardai cependant à l'esprit que, aussi adorable soit-elle, elle était à moitié vampire ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise chose. Je m'attendais à moitié qu'elle me saute dessus, mais elle sourit, d'un sourire apparemment sincère (plus que l'autre pimbêche en tout cas) :

-Salut, Kristy.

-Euh… salut.

Je ne parlais pas aux vampires habituellement, mais je voulais bien faire un effort avec elle, même si ça me mettais un peu mal à l'aise. Mais je n'avais pas laissé mes bourreaux à Volterra pour en avoir des nouveaux ici. Surtout au lycée.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis Nessie Cullen. Enfin, Renesemée, mais seulement ma mère m'appelle comme ça.

Elle avait presque l'air timide, ce qui était assez étrange étant donner qu'elle pourrait facilement me faire vivre l'enfer si elle le voulait. Mon regard se posa sur les types (les loups-garous) qui se prenaient pour des gardes du corps. Euh, les gars, ce n'est pas moi le danger ici. Nessie le remarqua et eu un sourire plus large :

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils sont comme ça tout le temps. Je ne peux aller nulle part sans qu'ils voient un danger. C'est un peu agaçant, mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Et leur paranoïa est assez amusante lorsqu'on y est habitué.

Ni les loups, ni moi ne trouvai ça amusant apparemment. Nessie ne semblait pas le remarquer et entreprit les présentations :

-Lui, c'est Jacob, c'est le pire de tous. Après, il y a Quil, ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il essaie juste d'avoir l'air dangereux pour se sentir cool et le dernier, c'est Seth, il est super marrant et sympa, même si ça ne paraît pas en ce moment.

Mes yeux se promenèrent sur ses visages beaucoup trop sérieux et renfermés à mon goût. Lorsqu'ils furent au niveau de Seth, quelque chose en moi changea. Je ne savais pas trop comment expliquer ce phénomène. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un océan d'émotions en moi qui a toujours été endormis, jusqu'à cet instant précis où mon regard croisa celui de Seth. Un vent c'est subitement soulevé et l'océan se déchaîne au fond de moi. Je m'efforçai de rien laisser paraître (leçon numéro un d'une reine de promo : toujours être en parfait contrôle des ses émotions). La cloche sonna, me donnant une belle occasion de décamper. Malheureusement, le plus grands, Jacob, m'arrêta :

-J'aimerais te parler, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ça sonnait comme si j'avais le choix, mais en se fiant sur sa voix et son expression, je ne l'avais pas vraiment. Nessie fit une moue boudeuse.

-Tu vas la mettre en retard à ses cours, Jake.

-Ça ne prendra qu'un instant, de toute façon, elle est nouvelle. Elle n'a qu'à dire qu'elle s'est perdue.

Ça aurait été parfait si je n'avais pas envoyé balader Lena. Pas que je me préoccupais d'arriver en retard, je m'en fichais pas mal. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de rester coincé avec lui. Je lançai un regard suppliant à Nessie, parce que, pour un vampire, elle avait l'air d'être plutôt gentille. Sûrement à cause de sa partie humaine. Elle confirma mon impression en volant à mon secours :

-Oui, mais toi, tu n'as aucune excuse pour ton retard et le directeur t'as déjà dans le collimateur.

-Aucune importance.

-Ça en a pour moi.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et je vis tellement d'amour dans son regard que je ne pouvais détourner les yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'amour, même pas quand mon frère me regardait, alors que j'étais celle qui comptais le plus pour lui. Alors, le seul truc qui pouvait me distraire des ces deux là, se mit a parlé. Seth.

-Ness a raison, tu ne peux pas te permettre de nouveaux ennuies. Je me charge d'elle.

-Seth…

-Je m'en occupe, Jake.

Ils échangèrent un long regard qui semblait lourd de sens. Jacob céda et je me retrouvai seule avec Seth. Une situation qui ne convenait ni a lui, ni à moi.

-Alors, tu es avec les Volturies..?

-Pardon?

-Les Volturies, tu es avec eux.

Il ne regarda comme si j'étais débile.

-Je ne suis pas avec eux. Je suis avec mon frère, c'est tout.

-Mais ton frère est un Volturies.

-Hey, c'est mon frère, je te signale. Il n'est pas juste un Volturies et il n'est pas cruel.

Son ton ce fit plus cinglant et sa voix plus dure.

-Ah ouais, alors dis-moi, princesse, ses yeux rouge, c'est parce qu'il se nourrit d'amour et d'eau fraîche?

J'évitais de penser à la manière dont mon frère se nourrissait. Ça me foutais la chair de poule de savoir que ses repas n'était pas différents de moi. Que Seth me le rappelle m'agaça au plus haut point, sans parler des émotions bizarres qu'il provoquait en moi. Je me mis à hurler :

-Moi, je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis humaine et inoffensive. Plus que toi ou que cette hybride en tout cas. Tu me lâches maintenant?

-Pas encore. Je veux savoir ce que les Volturies nous veulent.

-J'en sais rien. Tu crois que je fais partie de leur super équipe?

-Qu'est ce que ton frère a dit à Carlisle?

-J'en sais rien. Demande-le à Carlisle et quand tu le sauras tu me mettras au courant.

-Il a dû t'en glisser un mot.

-Nada. Peut-être que tu le vois que comme un autre Volturies, mais c'est mon frère et il essaie de me protéger. Ce qui implique de ne pas me dévoiler ces plans top-secrets. _Capito ?_

Je passai sous silence que ses secrets me mettaient en rogne, parce que Seth n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Marrant et sympa, mon œil! Il n'avait rien de marrant et sympa. Il resta là un moment, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

-Ne te fâche pas comme ça, princesse. C'est juste mon boulot. Je suis les ordres, c'est tout.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Comment?

-Tu le sais.

-Princesse? Ça te dérange?

-Oui, je ne suis pas une princesse.

Il haussa les épaules et esquissa un peu sourire en coin, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait laisser de côté son air dangereux. En le voyant comme ça, si différent de quand il m'interrogeait, me fit croire que oui, il pouvait être sympa…

-Je vais continuer de t'appeler comme ça aussi longtemps que ça te dérange.

…Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit.


	7. Chapter 7

Pour les archives, je suis effectivement arrivée en retard. Ce qui m'a valu un regard très peu sympathique de la charmante professeure, mais elle n'a émit aucun commentaire. Parce que se perdre dans une école aussi minuscule, c'est limite. Après, j'ai eu droit à un cours d'anglais des plus assommants. Je parle aussi bien anglais qu'avant, ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est simplement pas mon truc l'analyse de roman du XIXe siècle. Je rentrais dans le réfectoire en envoyant un texto à Flynn :

_Pourrais-tu aller m'acheter un nouveau fer à friser? Je crois que l'ancien est brisé…_

Sa réponse arrive deux seconde plus tard :

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?_

Euh… je crois savoir quand mes outils capillaires sont fonctionnels ou non.

_J'ai accidentellement marché dessus hier. Il a fait un bruit inquiétant_

Je guettais la réponse de Flynn lorsque Nessie bondit sur moi.

-Salut Kristy.

Pourquoi vient-elle me parler?

-Salut

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma main. Flynn.

-Tu viens manger à notre table? À moins que quelqu'un d'autre t'attende…

Son sourire est timide et elle joue nerveusement avec le bas de son t-shirt. Elle est toute mignonne. Je me mords la lèvre, partagée. Mon portable vibre encore. Flynn doit s'inquiéter.

-Je ne pense pas que tes gardes du corps soient d'accord.

Son sourie se fit plus large et elle parut soulagée.

-Ne t'en fait pas avec eux. Ils me laissent faire ce que je veux. Et puis ils sont très drôles, tu verras. Ils se méfient juste de tout ce qui touche aux vampires. Maintenant que Seth les a assurés que tu étais parfaitement fréquentable, ce que je savais depuis le début, ils se sont calmés. Un peu.

En toute honnêteté, j'ai autant envie de déjeuner avec elle et sa bande de loup que de jouer à la poupée avec la Trinité maléfique. Malheureusement, je ne vois aucun moyen de m'en sortir. J'aurais bien pu lui dire qu'elle et ses copains canins m'inspirent encore moins confiance qu'un alligator affamé, je ne suis pas du genre à me soucier de la pathétique sensibilité des gens trop fragiles en temps normal. Cependant, Nessie est sympa avec moi et j'ai peur qu'elle se mette en mode « vampire sanguinaire» si je la vexe. Je passe une bonne partie de mes journées au lycée (obligatoire selon la loi… et Flynn) et j'aimerais éviter autant que possible qu'une espèce d'abomination aux joues roses me fasse vivre l'enfer.

-D'accord. Pourquoi pas.

On aurait dit que je venais de lui offrir un poney. Son sourire est le plus large que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle allait me prendre la main, mais se retient lorsque je reculai instinctivement. J'avais accepté d'aller manger avec sa bande, pas de lui accorder ma confiance. Même si elle est celle dont je me méfie le moins. Je la suivie avec beaucoup de réticence.

Nessie s'assit et me désigne la chaise à côté d'elle. Je m'y assis, le dos raide. Hum, un peu tendue ma petite Kristy? Peut-être. Peut-être que les trois paires de yeux me regardant de manière pas très amicale en est la raison. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ils se méfiaient autant de moi. Je veux dire, ce sont eux les méchant de l'histoire, pas moi. Je suis une victime. Pourquoi personne ne le comprend? JE SUIS UNE PAUVRE PETITE VICTIME INNOCENTE, ESPÈRE DE MONDE CRUEL!

Enfin, je devrais peut-être me calmer. Un silence pesant était tangible entre nous. Je regardai discrètement l'heure sur mon portable, qui vibrait encore. Il reste encore quarante-cinq minutes avant que le déjeuner ne finisse et qu'il faille retourner en cours. Ça promet d'être long. Nessie se racla la gorge.

-Tu ne manges rien?

Je me retournai vers elle. Je soutiens son regard pendant quelque minutes, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'un des loups toussota.

-Non, je saute toujours le déjeuner.

Je pouvais clairement voir ce qu'ils pensaient tous les quatre. Leurs yeux me le disaient clairement. Bon, je vais devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure.

-Je n'ai jamais faim à l'heure du déjeuner, car je prends toujours un énorme petit-déjeuner. Je ne suis pas anorexique, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

Ils semblèrent toutefois septiques. Étrangement, ça me fait penser à ma meilleure amie, en Italie. Monica Valentino, ensemble on était les filles les plus populaires de l'école. Mais elle avait un rapport tordu avec la nourriture. Elle aussi ne mangeait rien pour déjeuner, sauf qu'elle, son petit-déjeuner se résumait à une banane et un verre de lait. Elle mangeait au dîner pour ne pas alarmer ses parents. C'est étrange maintenant que ce soit moi qu'on regarde comme une anorexique. Bon, je n'ai rien à leur prouver. Mon téléphone devient de plus en plus insistant. Flynn doit être en train de devenir fou.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et ce fut encore Nessie qui le brisa.

-As-tu quelques cours avec Jake, Seth ou Quil?

-On a anglais ensemble.

C'était Quil. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entendais parler. C'est la première fois qu'un d'eux parle pendant le déjeuner. C'est étrange, j'avais l'habitude de déjeuner entourée de ma bande d'amis, il y avait des rires trop forts, des exclamations trop bruyantes et des discussions qui s'empiétaient les une sur les autres. C'était cent fois plus vivant et agréable que cette table remplie de silences et de malaises en compagnie d'une fille à moitié monstre et de trois types qui me regardait comme si j'allais explosée d'une minute à l'autre. Je me sentais soudainement nostalgique. J'avais échappé aux vampires sadiques, mais j'avais également perdue mes amis, ma réputation et mon quotidien. Je tourner la tête, parce que je sentais mes yeux me piqués et il est hors de questions qu'ils me voient pleurer. Il faut que je me calme. J'observai les autres élèves à la cafétéria. Mis à part leur teint pâle, le fait qu'ils parlent anglais et sont, en définitive, moins branchés que les ados italiens pleins aux as que je fréquentais, ça ressemble à mon ancien lycée. Ce qui est rassurant.

-Ne fait pas attention à eux.

Je tourne la tête vers Nessie. Elle a un petit air triste sur son joli visage. Un peu de résignation aussi. Elle a l'air bien plus âgée que ses quatorze ans (enfin, quatorze ans, façon de parler).

-Ne te laisse pas intimider par leurs regards.

Avant qu'elle ne m'en parler, je n'avais pas remarqué que tous les élèves nous observaient. Je me demande bien pourquoi, ils ne sont pas du tout subtils. Lena est la pire et je me retiens de lui faire un salut de la main, version peste avec les doigts agitée et le large sourire sucré.

-Pourquoi nous regard-t-il?

-Parce que je suis une Cullen et que tu es la nouvelle fraîchement débarquée d'Italie. Que personne d'autre que nous ne vient manger à notre table ou juste traîner avec nous habituellement. Que, dès ton arrivé, tu réussis à franchir la barrière qui nous sépare du reste du lycée.

J'ai la soudaine envie de la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire qu'il faut plus que quelques regards déplacés pour m'intimidé. Je reste là, sans bouger. Je ne suis pas de son côté. Je suis du mien. Et, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne sais toujours pas si les deux peuvent ne faire qu'un. Nessie montait de plus en plus dans mon estime, mais ses loups restaient encore au bas de l'échelle de confiance.

Le générique de la série _Friends _retentit. Ma sonnerie de portable. Flynn doit être en train de flipper, puisque je n'ai répondu à aucun de ses messages. Je vois les sourires moqueurs des loups. Ouais, bon, j'aime bien ma sonnerie, moi. Chacun son truc.

-Je dois absolument répondre, sinon mon frère risque de débarquer ici.

Et c'est également une bonne excuse pour quitté leur table…

Après avoir rassuré Flynn, je dû aller en EPS. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, j'aime bien ce cours. Je ne suis pas mauvaise en sport. Le seul problème, c'est qu'après EPS, j'ai chimie. Je n'ai vraiment pas un cerveau scientifique. Je rentre dans la classe de chimie et mon regard est immédiatement attiré vers Seth. On est dans la même classe. Un peu plus loin, je vois Lena. Ok, je dois me taper un loup qui me fait ressentir une attirance bizarre et une pimbêche qui ce la joue miss-parfaite? Sale monde injuste!

-Kristell, bienvenue à notre école. J'espère que ton intégration se passe bien!

Je sens le regard de Lena sur moi en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase du prof. Je résiste difficilement à l'envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Alors que le professeur me tend mon manuel de chimie, je priais pour ne pas être jumelé avec cette fille.

-Kristell, tu vas aller t'assoir avec Seth, là-bas. Ça va être ton partenaire pour le restant de l'année.

Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi?


	8. Chapter 8

Je m'assois avec réticences sur la chaise à côté de Seth et l'éloigne le plus possible de la sienne. Un sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les mecs narquois. Ce qui explique sûrement pourquoi je le trouve très beau comme ça.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, princesse. Inutile d'avoir peur.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi? J'ai passé trois ans entourée de vampires sadiques, plus rien ne peut me faire peur maintenant.

-Impossible, tu ne peux pas avoir peur de rien. Pas si tu continues d'accorder de la valeur à certaine chose.

-Merci docteur, mais je n'ai pas demandé à avoir une thérapie gratuite.

-Dis-moi, de quoi as-tu peur?

-De quelque chose qui ne te concerne absolument pas!

J'ai parlé trop fort, le professeur nous lança un regard d'avertissement et nous ramena à l'ordre. Je suis bien décidé à ignorer Seth : si j'étais collée dès le premier jour, Flynn me fera la morale avec un de ses sermons assommants qui duraient des heures. Malheureusement, Seth ne compte pas me laisser tranquille et vous commencez à me connaître et savez donc que je ne suis pas reconnue pour ma patience.

-J'ai un accord à te proposer.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te proposer!

-Je ne suis pas intéressée peu importe ce que tu me proposes. Maintenant, fiches-moi la paix.

Ce qu'il ne fait pas, évidemment.

-Voilà ma proposition : tu me dis un truc sur toi que je ne sais pas et je te dis un truc sur moi que tu ne sais pas.

-Non, je ne te dirai rien et rien que tu puisses dire ne m'intéresse.

La dernière partie était un mensonge, mais il ne peut pas le savoir. Il reste silencieux, ce qui me convient parfaitement, même s'il avait une voix agréable.

Malheureusement, il semble incapable de me ficher la paix. Après le cours, alors que je me dépêche de sortir, il me rattrape. Je marche encore plus vite, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'il me suive. Mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. À quoi je m'attendais?

-Hey, attends!

J'avance encore plus vite.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

J'accélère le pas encore davantage. Il va finir par me lâcher.

-Kristy! Kristy! Kristy! Kristy, Kristy, Kristy!

Non, il ne ma lâchera jamais. Autant en finir.

-Arrêtes d'hurler mon prénom, je ne suis pas sourde. Je t'ignorais volontairement.

-Tu es assez exaspérante dans ton genre.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

-Oui.

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais peur de ma sœur, mais, maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul que ne la craint pas.

J'attends la suite. Qui ne vient pas.

-Et?

-J'ai dit un truc sur moi, à ton tour de m'en dire un.

-Oh non! Je t'ai avertie que je n'embarquais pas.

-Aller princesse, tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que ce n'est pas fair-play!

Je sais que je ne lui dois rien. Que c'est un loup et que je « fraternise » avec les vampires. Que ça ne fait que l'encourager, mais…

-Mon parfum de glace préféré est celui à la fraise.

Il reste sans voix. J'imagine qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un détail aussi insignifiant. Cependant, c'est tout ce que j'avais à offrir. Toutes informations peuvent être une arme, c'est une leçon tirée de mon séjour au château de la terreur. Et ça serait étonnant que Seth et sa bande essayent de m'amadouer avec de la glace à la fraise.

-Tu rigoles?

-Non, c'est délicieux. Voilà, je t'ai dit un truc sur moi. On est quittes.

Je tourne les talons et sorts sur le parking. Seth ne me suit pas cette fois. Je me dirige vers ma voiture, mais quelqu'un se met au travers de mon chemin. Lena. Cette fille est plus collante (et énervante) qu'un chewing-gum dans les cheveux. Je soupire et me prépare au combat :

-Tu veux quoi maintenant?

La version diabolique de little miss sunshine pince les lèvres.

-Je suis venue te présenter mes excuses. Ma réaction était démesurée.

-Vraiment?

J'ai du mal à la croire. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents bien blanches (je paris que tous les dentistes et hygiénistes dentaires sont fous d'elle).

-Bien sûr, je comprends que tu ne veux pas qu'on te suive partout. Tu tiens à ton espace et je respecte ça. Si tu me pardonne, on pourrait peut-être devenir amies, toi et moi.

-Toi et moi? Amies?

J'essais de cacher le fait que je me moque d'elle. Nous ne serions jamais amies.

-Certainement! Je pourrais te présentée à mes amis et tu cliqueras peut-être avec certains d'entre eux. Ça t'évitera de fréquenter des gens peu… recommandables.

-Quoi?

Elle prit un regard compatissant qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

-Quelques-unes de mes copines t'ont vue sympathiser avec une fille dont l'attitude est difficilement approuvable.

Parlait-elle de Nessie?

-Pardon?

-Inutile de le nier, je sais que tu as rencontré Mia en anglais. Je ne suis pas très fan de son comportement. J'ai essayé d'être gentille avec elle, mais elle m'envoyait constamment promener. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas ce genre de fille comme amie.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable, sans aucune discrétion. Bon, j'avais déjà dépensé trop de mon précieux temps pour cette discussion. C'est le temps que j'y mette fin.

-Écoute Lena, on ne sera jamais copine, toi et moi. Ça ne marche juste pas.

Son sourire s'affaissa.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre.

Elle est bouchée ou quoi?

-Je vais faire ça clair : tu me tapes sur les nerfs, ta perfection me tape sur les nerfs et Mia a bien raison de t'envoyer balader. En fait, Mia est plutôt intelligente de te tenir éloigner. Et elle est très sympa. Je crois qu'on va même bien s'entendre. Mieux qu'avec toi, en tout cas.

On dirait que je viens de la gifler. Ça devait bien être la première fois que Lena n'était pas appréciée. Enfin, la deuxième, avec Mia. Elle lissa son blazer et prit son air pincer dont je commence à en être habituer.

-Libre à toi. Je t'offrais mon amitié et tu as le droit de la refusée. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques par contre.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle partie, essayant sans doute d'avoir la tête haute, même si je venais de la rejeter. Ne me jugez pas. Je suis une garce, mais je l'assume au moins. Je ne me cache pas sous des airs angéliques. Je marche vers ma voiture en ayant bien envie d'être chez moi. Les premières journées sont toujours les plus difficiles. J'ouvris la portière, mais je me fais interceptée. Encore.

On ne pourrait pas m'oublier, juste une minute?

Cette fois c'était Jacob. Il était seul. J'étais du côté de la portière du conducteur et lui était du côté passager. La voiture nous séparait et je n'en étais pas fâcher.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-J'aimerais te parler.

-Désolée, mon quota de discussion est dépassé. Attends jusqu'à demain.

Il fronce les sourcils, clairement pas ravi de ma réponse.

-C'est important.

-Je suis persuadée que ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain.

-Contente-toi de m'écouter et je te laisserai tranquille.

Je croise les bras et lève le menton.

-C'est à quel sujet?

-Nessie.

J'attends qu'il commence.

-Vois-tu, c'est très difficile pour elle de se faire des amis ici. Les Cullen ont une réputation assez particulière et ça lui nuit.

-Peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit perpétuellement entourée d'armoires à glace n'aide pas non plus.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, elle aimerait bien que vous deveniez copine. Elle t'apprécie et je crois que c'est réciproque.

-Je ne suis pas amie avec les vampires. Ils sont tous pourris, sans exception.

-Même ton frère?

Je reste silencieuse. Lui, il semble content d'avoir réussis à me la fermer. Je reprends la parole, un peu plus calme.

-C'est différent. Flynn est mon frère.

-Et Nessie est adorable. Je ne te demande pas de faire un pacte de sang avec elle. Simplement de lui donner une chance… et de ne pas te comporter comme une peste avec elle.

-Entendus, la méchante sorcière que je suis va se contenir. Je peux partir maintenant?

-Inutile de préciser que cette discussion doit rester entre toi et moi?

-Promis, je n'en parlerais pas. Tu me laisses?

-Une dernière chose…

Je soupire bruyamment. Ce qui ne le décourage pas.

-Je t'ai vu avec Seth…

-Et?

Il sourit comme si nous étions complices.

-Ne craque pas trop facilement, d'accord? Ça ne sera pas drôle sinon.

Il part avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer. Peu importe. Je m'engouffre dans ma voiture ridicule et démarre. Et dire que je dois revenir demain!


	9. Chapter 9

À peine ai-je passé le pas de la porte qu'un boucan monstre m'accueille. Mmm, Flynn joue de la batterie. Ce qui signifie qu'il est soit stressé, soit en colère. Voire, les deux. Il ne touche presque jamais ses baguettes, sauf pour se défouler. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est mauvais signe. Je me dirige vers le bruit et je retrouve mon frère dans sa chambre en train de taper sur sa batterie comme un maniaque. Il remarque ma présence et arrête de jouer, au plus grand plaisir de mes tympans. Je m'assis sur le futon qui était près de son instrument et croise les jambes avant de le regarder :

-Bon, maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ce passe.

Il fait tourner les baguettes entre ses doigts. Je le vis se mordre la lèvre. Flynn était d'un naturel anxieux, mais je le connais bien et je sais reconnaître les signes.

-Ok, Flynn, que redoutes-tu de me dire?

-Tu ne vas pas aimer.

Je roule les yeux et entreprends d'examiner ma manucure.

-Je n'ai pas aimé la plupart des trucs que tu m'as dit jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de les dire malgré mon non-amour pour ces trucs.

Flynn fronce les sourcils avant de soupirer.

-Kristy, tu sais que t'as phrase n'a aucun sens?

-Peu importe, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

Il joue encore avec ses baguettes. Plusieurs fois, je l'entends prendre son souffle, comme pour parler, mais il ne dit rien. Je commence à perdre patience et lâche mes ongles pour le ramener à l'ordre :

-Flynn!

-Ok, ça va. Je vais devoir partir pour un moment.

-C'est tout? Pourtant, je suis habituée.

Il grogne. J'imagine que ça ne lui plaît pas que je lui dise que j'ai l'habitude d'être seule. Flynn doute souvent de ses capacités de tuteur. Pour moi, c'est le meilleur, mais il ne voit pas les choses du même angle.

-Cette fois, c'est différent. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi.

Mon frère rit légèrement.

-Désolée sœurette, mais tu n'as jamais été capable de t'occuper de toi. Tu as toujours besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Si, c'est vrai. Alors j'ai demandé à quelques personnes de te garder à l'œil.

-En bref, tu m'as trouvé des baby-sitters. Je n'ai plus neuf ans, Flynn.

-Oui, ça, je sais. Tu étais pas mal plus facile à gérer à cet âge-là.

-Haha, très drôle. Qui sont ces âmes charitables censées me garder sur le droit chemin pendant ton absence?

-Ça, c'est la partie que tu risque de ne pas d'aimer.

-Qui, Flynn?

Cependant, Flynn n'a pas l'intention d'aller droit au but, comme je le veux.

-Vois-tu, suite à un accord avec Carlisle Cullen, j'ai accepté de partir avec lui et une partie de son clan pendant une semaine et, en échange, on a le droit provisoire d'habiter ici et le reste de son clan doit veiller sur toi lorsque je vais être partie.

-Quoi?! C'est des vampires qui vont veiller sur moi? Mais t'es complètement cinglé! Ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi?

-Kristy, calme-toi…

-Non, mais t'entends ce que tu dis? (Je me levai, révoltée) Tu viens de me dire que je vais me taper une semaine à redouter la visite de vampires et je devrais me calmer? Je vais me calmer lorsque tu arrêteras de prendre des décisions aussi débiles!

-Eh! Ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi. Mais je dois le faire. Pour ta sécurité.

-Ma sécurité? MA SÉCURITÉ?! Permet-moi de douter que me faire garder par des vampires soit bon pour moi. J'ai quelques bonnes raisons de les redouter. Notamment le fait qu'ils pourraient me tuer n'importe quand.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu vas me laisser tomber. Encore. TU M'ABANDONNES TOUJOURS, FLYNN…

Je dois m'interrompre à cause d'une violente douleur à la poitrine. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. C'est ce qui se passe lorsque je me laisse emporter par la colère. Je me mets à haleter et me penchai en avant, les mains appuyé sur les cuisses. J'ai mal comme c'est pas possible. Je sens la main de mon frère me caresser le dos. Je me focalise sur sa main et prends de profondes respirations, en essayant de ne pas suffoquer. Finalement, la douleur disparaît et je peux respirer normalement. Je me redresse et croise le regard inquiet de Flynn. Ce genre de crise l'effraie toujours.

-Ça va. Ce n'était pas si terrible cette fois.

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Ouais, moi non plus. Tu pars quand?

-Cette nuit.

Nous restons un moment en silence. Reprendre le débat maintenant est un peu déplacé. Finalement, Flynn soupire :

-Si ça peut te consoler, moi, je vais devoir apprendre à chasser des animaux pour me nourrir. C'est pourquoi je pars avec eux. Ils m'obligent à suivre un régime. Ours, puma, loups, ce genre de truc. Je reste avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient convaincus que je ne suis pas un danger pour les humains. Ce que j'estime va durer une semaine.

Je ris un peu. Je ne serai pas la seule à souffrir. Mon frère sera probablement pire que moi.

-Tu n'avais pas peur des ours?

-Ouais, j'espère ne pas en croiser.

Je souris. Ça fait bizarre de penser que mon frère peut avoir peur de quelque chose. Après tout, même la Trinité maléfique ne lui fait pas peur. Et je ne connais rien de plus effrayant que la Trinité maléfique. Juste Aro, c'est suffisant pour faire des cauchemars alors avec Caïus-le-sanguinaire et Marcus-le-presque-mort, il y a de quoi être terrorisé.

Cette nuit, mon frère rentre dans ma chambre, pensant sans doute que je dors, mais je ne fais que semblant. Il s'assit sur mon lit et reste ainsi longtemps. Puis, il me caresse la joue et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

-Je vais revenir vite, je te le promets. Je t'aime ma petite étoile.

J'attends qu'il ferme la porte pour chuchoter que je l'aime aussi.

Mon réveille-matin me réveille, faisant échos aux cries de joies de mon cœur qui meurt d'envie de retourner à l'école, pour ce deuxième jour. J'espère qu'il se passera mieux que le premier. Je me traine jusqu'à la cuisine, parce que je suis hors-service avant mon verre de smoothie à la fraises matinale.

-Bon matin Kristy.

Je bondis jusqu'au plafond. Une femme aux yeux dorés et à la peau pâle me sourit. J'ai presque oublié que les vampires me « surveillaient ».

-Je ne crois pas m'être présentée la première fois qu'on s'est vues, je m'appelle Esmée Cullen. La femme du docteur Cullen.

Je lui fais un sourire rapide et ouvres la porte du réfrigérateur. Je trouve sept gourdes de différentes couleurs remplies jusqu'au bord. J'en prends une, intriguée, et dévisse le bouchon. Un liquide épais et rose en est le contenu. Du smoothie aux fraises. Une bouteille pour chaque jour de la semaine. Flynn avait pensé à tout.

-Alors Kristy, tu te plais ici?

Sauf à une chose : je ne parle pas aux vampires.

La semaine risque d'être longue…


	10. Chapter 10

-Flynn, il faut que tu vires les vampires de chez nous. Genre, tout de suite!

Je l'entends soupirer lourdement.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence.

-C'est une urgence pour moi. On n'a simplement pas les mêmes priorités.

-J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur toi pendant mon absence, Kristy.

-C'est bien la première fois que ça t'arrive.

-Non, Mme Wilson te gardait pendant mes absences lorsqu'on vivait en Californie.

-Ouais, j'avais dix ans, Mme Wilson en avait quatre-vingt-quinze et était à moitié cinglée. Elle croyait dur comme fer que j'étais la réincarnation d'une de ses anciennes camarades de classe.

-Mais elle faisait d'excellentes tartes aux pommes. Avec juste assez de cannelle.

-Ne compte pas sur les vampires pour te préparer des desserts. Tu seras chanceux s'ils ont ramassé mon cadavre.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Nous savons tous les deux qu'ils ne te feront aucun mal. Ils ne te tueront pas.

-Peut-être pas moi, mais ma santé mentale, oui.

-Revoilà la reine du drame! N'exagère rien Kristy, je sais que ce n'est pas la situation idéale, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en si peu de temps. Ce n'est que pour une semaine après tout.

-Ça peut être long une semaine. Il peut se passer un tas de truc en une semaine.

-Et bien, tu me diras ce que j'aurai manqué à mon retour. Au revoir, ma puce.

Il raccroche. Comme ça. Je mets mon iPhone dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et lance une série d'insultes en italiens à mon frère. J'étais garée dans le parking de l'école, dans ma voiture minuscule mais très pratique pour se stationner. Je prends mon sac et sort de ma bagnole. Jour deux dans le nouveau lycée. Je vois Lena qui me regarde fixement. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus adorable et le plus forcé que je possède. Elle détourne le regard. Parfait. Aucun loup ou hybride à l'horizon. Je peux me diriger vers mon cour d'histoire en paix, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule de temps en temps pour ne pas les voir apparaître.

Les Charlie's Angel tueraient pour me ressembler.

Dès que mes fesses se posent sur ma chaise, Mia se retourne vers moi.

-Alors, apparemment tu as choisie le chemin de la dépravation en envoyant bouler Lena?

-C'est la rumeur qui court?

-Ouais. Dès le premier jour, tu te retrouves au centre d'une rumeur. Envoyer balader la présidente, ce n'est pas rien. Je savais que tu me plairais, toi.

-Tu parles, je suis née pour cracher au visage des indésirables.

Mia sourit, comme si je lui avais fait une fleur.

-Ça nous fait un point commun, alors.

Je lui rends son sourire. J'aime bien Mia, je crois. On pourrait être amies. Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Monica, mais c'est peut-être aussi bien. J'aime beaucoup Monica, mais c'était épuisant être son amie. Elle était bien trop gentille, j'avais l'air d'un monstre en comparaison. Je n'étais jamais à la hauteur de son amitié, du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais. J'ai besoin de m'entourer de personnes aussi imparfaites que moi. Et de ne pas remplacer la si parfaite Monica par une tout aussi parfaite inconnue. Monica ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais aussi « agressive ». Mia comprends que, parfois, envoyer au diable le monde est bénéfique et même nécessaire. Pour moi, en tout cas.

Le prof arrive, ce qui donne le point final à la conversation. Je remarque que plusieurs personnes me regardent. Eh ouais, petits villageois, la citadine a rejeté votre bien-aimée présidente. Je me demande toutes les mauvaises choses qu'ils doivent dire sur moi. Ça me fait bien rigoler.

Pendant le midi, je suis allée me réfugier dans la salle de bains. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire happer par Nessie et ses chiens. Et j'ai promis à Jacob d'être gentille avec elle. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je tiens toujours parole. Alors je me terre ici pour ne pas avoir à la rejeter. Un peu tordue comme logique, mais c'est le mieux que je peux faire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim et je dois retoucher mon maquillage. En Italie, quand je ne me trouvais pas top, je n'avais qu'à mettre une paire de lunette soleil. Ça cachait mes cernes, mes yeux gonflés ou mon air fatigué. Ici, je ne peu pas faire ça sans avoir l'air un peu folle. Je réajuste ma queue de cheval et sort mon mascara, mon produit fétiche. Avant même d'avoir pu appliquer la première couche, la musique de Friends se fit entendre. Je dépose mon tube de mascara et sort mon iPhone de ma poche. Je ne reconnais pas le numéro, mais décroche tout de même.

-Allo?

-Kristy? C'est toi?

Ça me prend un moment pour identifier la voix. Je deviens immédiatement plus froide.

-Démétrie? Comment tu connais mon numéro?

Seul Flynn le connait. Et Aro aussi, j'imagine qui l'a lu dans mes pensées ou celles de mon frère. Mais je ne distribuais pas mon numéro à n'importe qui.

-C'est Flynn.

-Flynn n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Mon frère aime bien Démétrie, mais respecte mon désir de protection maximale.

-Avant de partir avec toi, Flynn m'a dit d'appeler à ce numéro en cas d'urgence. J'ignorais que c'était celui de ton portable.

En cas d'urgence semble être la nouvelle expression préférée de Flynn. Je ne fais pas confiance à Démétrie, mais je voulais bien le croire là-dessus. C'est le genre de mon frère de donner des numéros par milliers, juste au cas. Mais pourquoi donner le mien?

-Pourquoi Flynn t'aurait donné mon numéro?

-Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée. Kristy, ton frère t'a-t-il dit pourquoi vous étiez à Forks?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'Aro lui a donné comme mission.

Mais je savais qu'il avait plus que ça.

-Kristy, écoute-moi, c'est très important.

-Quoi?

J'entendis du bruit et sa voix parler à quelqu'un. Il revient à moi.

-Ce n'est pas très sûr d'en parler au téléphone.

-Mais, dis-moi! Je veux savoir!

-Je trouverai un moyen pour communiquer avec toi de manière plus sécuritaire. En entendant, n'essais surtout pas de me contacter. Je vais d'ailleurs détruire ce téléphone dès que je vais raccrocher. Ainsi que le papier avec ton numéro. Ce qui se passe est très grave, Kristy. Je vais essayer de te joindre le plus rapidement possible, mais en attendant, fais comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Démétrie, ne me laisse pas comme ça! Démétrie? Démétrie!

Seule la tonalité me répondit. Sale vampire pourri!

Mes cours d'EPS et d'italien passèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Mon esprit est ailleurs. Je me pose encore plus de question qu'avant. Je meure d'envie d'appeler Flynn pour lui exiger des explications, mais je pense à ce que Démétrie à dit, comme quoi que ce n'était pas très sûr au téléphone et j'ai envie de découvrir le fond de cette histoire par moi-même (bon, avec l'aide de Démétrie tout de même). Et je suis peut-être encore fâchée de son manque de compréhension face à mon problème de vampires et le fait qu'il m'a raccroché au nez.

Je m'engouffre dans ma voiture et je vois les loups et Nessie qui sortent. Quil me voit en premier et je détourne le regard immédiatement. Je sens leur regard sur moi pendant que je démarre. Je ne les ai pas vus de la journée. Au départ, c'était seulement pour me préserver d'un malaise certain et de l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Mais après l'appel de Démétrie, je ne veux simplement parler à personne. C'est pourquoi je suis bien contente de retrouver le cottage sans âme qui vive. Expression pas très appropriée au vue de leur états de vampires, mais je veux dire sans Cullen. J'ai des devoirs à faire et quelques pages à lire de mon livre sur ma table de chevet, mais je n'ai envie de rien de tout ça. Ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de me réfugier sous les couvertures de mon lit, mon endroit préféré au monde. Mais je savais que s'il était là, Flynn me dirait de me secouer un peu et d'agir de manière raisonnable. Et aussi, j'ai l'impression que si je me cachais dans ma chambre, je laisserais les vampires gagner et prendre le contrôle de ma vie. Alors je m'installe sur la table de la salle à manger pour faire mes devoirs et parcoure les menus à emporter de restaurants que mon frère m'a laissés. Lui et moi connaissons mes talents limités en cuisine.

Après une tonne de devoir, une pizza et le visionnement de mon film préféré, mon portable sonne. Je réponds en croyant que ça sera Démétrie.

-Allo?

-Bonjour Kristy.

-Aro?

J'aurais dû laisser ma boîte vocale faire son travail. D'un autre côté, je ne savais pas qu'Aro est capable de se servir d'un téléphone. Voire qu'il est au courant de l'existence d'une autre forme de communication que les lettres et l'envoi de gardes. Si ça continu, il va me dire qu'il sait ce qu'est Internet et va me faire une demande d'ami sur Facebook.

-Je suis heureux de t'entendre. Je veux m'assurer que tout ce passe bien pour toi.

J'ai l'impression que l'appel de Démétrie n'est pas étranger à tout ça.

-Tout va bien ici, merci de vous en soucier.

-Parfait. Formidable. Flynn est-il présent?

-Oui.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais mon instinct me pousse à mentir.

-Puis-je lui parler?

Ok instinct, je dis quoi maintenant?

-Malheureusement, Flynn est en train de méditer dans sa chambre, il vaut mieux ne pas le déranger.

Les cours de yoga que je prenais en Italie influence un peu trop mes histoires à mon goût. Mais Aro a toujours trouvé mon frère un peu étrange pour un vampire (parce qu'il avait une conscience et un sens moral) alors c'est tout a fait crédible qu'il décide de méditer.

-Je m'en voudrais de l'interrompe dans sa méditation, alors peux-tu lui transmette un message, jolie Kristy?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu diras à ton frère que ça mission est terminée. Et que s'il décide de rester un peu plus longtemps à Forks, alors je prendrais les moyens nécessaires pour venir le chercher. Des moyens forts déplaisants, j'en ai bien peur. Il ne doit pas oublier que les Volturie sont sa vraie famille, n'est-ce pas?

Il y a un sous-entendu menaçant dans cette dernière phrase, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'il a voulu dire. Il ne fera jamais du mal à Flynn. Il lui est trop précieux et mon frère à les moyens de se défendre grâce à son pouvoir. Du moins, jusqu'à une certaine mesure, son don reste à perfectionner. J'ai soudainement peur que d'être la sœur de Flynn ne soit pas suffisant pour m'assurer une certaine protection. Ma gorge se noue.

-Je lui transmettrai votre message.

-Bien, j'en suis ravie. Au revoir chère Kristy.

-Au revoir.

Je raccroche. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être en sécurité ici. Je me sens trop vulnérable, trop facile à trouver. Je veux m'enfuir, me cacher. La panique monte lentement en moi. Flynn n'est pas là. Je me sens soudainement très seule. Et pour ne rien arranger, la porte s'ouvre et je vois la vampire blonde rentrer. Elle n'a même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je me lève et la contourne pour sortir d'ici. Dehors, en pleine nuit, je me mets à courir. Mais je sais que je peux courir aussi loin et aussi vite que je le désire, ça n'effacera pas cette impression d'être poursuivie.

**Bon, je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai posté un chapitre**.** Mais j'étais en voyage à New-York et je ne pouvais pas écrire parce que 1. Je n'avais pas mon ordinateur portable et 2. Même si je l'avais, je n'aurais rien écrit parce que, honnêtement, j'avais pleins de trucs palpitants à faire (j'étais à NEW-YORK!) et je revenais à l'hôtel avec l'unique envie de m'écraser dans mon lit (le fait que mes amis et moi sautions tout le temps partout y était peut-être pour quelque chose…). Mais cessons de vivre dans le passé, je suis de retour, j'ai écrit un chapitre et je vous écris un petit message en prime. Message dont le but principal était de vous remercier pour vos review, mais je me suis un peu égarée. En tout cas, MERCI POUR VOUS REVIEW, JE VOUS ADOOOOORRE. Ok, je vous jure que je vais m'améliorer à écrire des messages/remerciements. D'ailleurs, j'aime bien vous écrire des petits messages, je crois que je vais prendre cette habitude et ne plus être une auteure nulle qui n'écrit jamais à ses lecteurs. Alors prenez l'habitude de voir un long paragraphe, parce que je suis tout sauf concise.**

**Alors voilà, au revoir.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Moi**


	11. Chapter 11

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru, mais mes poumons sont sur le point d'exploser. Mes larmes me brouillaient la vue. J'arrête de fuir et tente de reprendre mon souffle. J'ignore où je suis et j'ai probablement les pieds en sang et il y a les Volturies qui me menacent. Je meurs d'envie de me refugier près de Flynn pour qu'il me dise que tout va s'arranger et qu'il a un plan. Mais il n'est pas là et j'ai laissé mon portable à la maison. Je m'assis sur le trottoir et tente de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai froid et il est tard, mais je reste là. De toute façon, je ne sais pas comment retourner chez moi et mes bottes me font mal aux pieds. Je les retire lentement et les lança le plus loin dont j'étais capable. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si mes parents étaient encore vivants. Flynn ne se serait peut-être pas sentit obligé de travailler autant pour subvenir à nos besoins et il n'aurait peut-être pas accepté d'aller en voyage d'affaire. Il n'aurait pas insisté pour que je vienne avec lui en Italie. Je ne subirais pas ces tortures abominables. Je ne me trouverais pas dans ce trou perdu, complètement gelée et essoufflée parce qu'un vampire psychotique m'a appelée. Mais mes parents ont bel et bien eu un écrasement d'avion et en sont morts et je ne peux rien y changer.

-Kristy? C'est bien toi?

Je tourne la tête et voit Seth s'approcher. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'il vienne me voir. Je n'ai pas la force de faire comme si rien n'était. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est qu'une créature surnaturelle s'en mêle. Je les attire ou quoi?

-Non, je suis une parfaite inconnue, poursuis ton chemin.

Il se contente de rire et de s'assoir à côté de moi. J'espère seulement pouvoir m'empêcher de le frapper. Je détourne la tête en espérant qu'il me fiche la paix et ne remarque pas la tête pathétique que je dois sûrement avoir. Encore une fois, sans grands espoirs.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu me suis?

Il éclate de rire.

-Tu es à la réserve princesse, c'est mon territoire. Je dirais que c'est plutôt toi qui me suis.

Je ne répondis pas, essuyant discrètement les traces que mes larmes avaient laissées sur mes joues.

Ça ne va pas?

J'essais de me reconstruire un visage impassible.

-Tout va parfaitement bien.

Il a un petit rire encore une fois.

-Menteuse.

-Non, mais de quoi tu te mêle? Occupe-toi de tes oignons. Si je te dis que je vais bien, c'est que je vais bien, bon.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu refuse de me regarder?

Il est tellement… argh!

-J'avais l'espoir illusoire que tu comprendrais que je ne veux pas te voir. Visiblement, c'était encore trop subtil.

-Très bien, regarde-moi en face et je te laisserai seule.

-C'est complètement idiot. Vas-t-en!

-Regarde-moi et je m'en vais,

Je ferme les yeux en instant en priant pour que mon mascara n'ait pas coulé, je pris un visage neutre. Règle numéro un, Kristy, règle numéro un! Tu es une reine de promo, oui ou non? Finalement, je tourne mon visage pour que Seth puisse le voir. Il hausse un sourcil.

-Tu vas bien, tu disais? Tes lèvres tremblent et tes yeux sont rouges. Tu as pleuré, Kristy.

-Non, j'ai seulement froid. Tout va bien.

Il me regarde comme s'il pouvait voir jusqu'à mon âme. Je fais de mon mieux pour conserver mon masque, mais je sens que s'il ne part pas rapidement, je vais me remettre à pleurer.

-Essais de le dire de façon convaincante.

Je ferme les yeux.

-Vas-t-en, tout va bien.

Dès la fin de ma phrase, je recommence à pleurer. Je veux que Flynn arrive pour me réconforter. Je veux retourner chez moi, en Californie. Je veux me débarrasser des vampires et vivre sans eux. Je veux ma vie d'avant. Mais c'est impossible, les Volturi ne me laisseront jamais partir comme ça, maintenant que je connais le secret des vampires. Et Aro veut absolument me transformer. Si je me sauve, ils me trouveront. Je pleure encore plus fort et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Je sens la main de Seth tracer des cercles dans mon dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Kristy?

Si je n'étais pas en larmes en ce moment, je lui rirais au nez.

-Dis-moi que je rêve! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te raconter mes problèmes? J'ai autant confiance en toi que tu as confiance en moi. Maintenant, dégage, fiche-moi la paix!

Il ne bouge pas d'un poil et sa main continue de tracer des cercles. Je parle latin ou quoi? Pourquoi reste-t-il planté-là? Ça me semble évident que j'ai envie d'être seule. Je me dégage de sa main, même si, je dois l'admettre, ça m'apportait un certain réconfort.

-VA-T-EN!

-Laisse tomber princesse, je ne vais nulle part.

Alors là, j'explose. Je me mets sur mes jambes et me prépare à faire des dégâts.

-Non, mais j'hallucine! Pour qui tu te prends? Tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse de pleurer devant un type que je connais à peine? Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne : ce n'est pas sympa du tout. C'est même dégueulasse. Je suis déjà à terre, inutile de me piétiner en plus. T'as raison, ma vie est pourrie, je ne suis pas aussi forte que je prétends et j'en veux à mort à mon frère de m'avoir entraînée là-dedans.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais dit ça, mais je sais aussi que c'est-ce que tout le monde pense. Ils trouvent tous que je fais pitié. Et ils ont raison. Alors, arrête de faire semblant que tu t'inquiète et de jouer au mec gentil. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire ce qui cloche? Tu ne crois pas que je suis déjà assez humiliée comme ça? Vas-t-en! Je me fiche que tu aille raconter ça à tous tes petits copains poilus, en autant que tu t'en aille. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de me prendre en pitié et de te montrer soudainement adorable _: Oh pauvre Kristy, ses parents sont morts et elle se fait torturer pas des vampires. _Je préfère encore que tu te moque de moi. Parce que, peut importe à quel point tu me trouve pitoyable, ce n'est rien comparer ce que je pense de moi en ce moment! Et laisse-moi te…

Une violente douleur à la poitrine m'interrompt. Ma respiration s'accélère et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Pas maintenant, pas encore une crise. Je pousse un cri et mais arrête immédiatement. Ça ne fait qu'empirer la douleur. Je tombe à genoux et ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée. Je vois Seth paniquer avant que mes yeux se ferment.

-Kristy! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où as-tu mal? Parles-moi, je t'en pris!

Non mais il est complètement idiot! Il trouve que je suis en état de parler présentement? À quatre pattes sur le trottoir, je m'efforce de contrôler ma respiration. Si je parviens à respirer, ma douleur à la poitrine diminuera. Habituellement, Flynn est à mes côtés et m'aide à passer au travers. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis seule, mais c'est toujours plus difficile. Il faut que j'arrête d'haleter d'abord. Je sens les mains de cette me tirer, me serrer et me caresser. J'entends sa voix, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il me dit. Les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration prennent toute la place dans ma tête. Je m'efforce de me contrôler, si je me roule en boule en attendant que ça passe, ça ne finira jamais. Je compte dans ma tête en inspirant pour chaque chiffre impairs et expirant pour les chiffres pairs. Ma respiration redevient normale et la douleur à la poitrine diminue jusqu'à disparaître. J'attends quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque j'ouvris finalement les yeux, je constate que je suis appuyée sur le torse de Seth. Carrément affalée même. Et il me serre dans ses bras. C'est pas trop mal, en fait. C'est même plutôt bien.

-Tout va bien, princesse?

-Maintenant, oui.

Il se met à rigoler.

-Mets-toi à l'aise surtout. Ça ne me gêne absolument pas.

Je m'écarte de lui en me rappelant à qui j'avais à faire. Cependant, je n'ai pas la force de me remettre en colère. Je me remis debout péniblement.

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

-Tu vas être correcte?

J'hoche la tête. Il a l'air sincèrement inquiet. Peut-être s'en fait-il réellement pour moi?

Haha. Je rigole, bien sûr.

-Ça va aller, je suis juste épuisée. J'imagine qu'on va se voir au lycée.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Ouaip, à demain.

-C'est ça. Et… merci.

Il l'accepte d'un mouvement de tête et me fait un signe d'au revoir. Je tourne les talons et commence à retrouver le cottage, mais je ne fais pas deux pas avant de me retourner.

-Seth?

-Oui?

Ça m'embête de lui demander ça, mais…

-Tu sais où j'habite, n'est-ce pas?

Il a un petit sourire. Il doit savoir où je veux en venir.

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien me montrer le chemin?

Il ricane et avance pour me rejoindre.

-En route.

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps, je suis une auteure ingrate, désorganisée et tout ça, mais je suis en légère panne d'inspiration et ça m'a pris beaucoup de tête pour finir ce chapitre. Sans compter que j'ai un emploi du temps de malade et que j'essaie de conserver le peu de vie sociale que je peux avoir à cause dudit emploi du temps. Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié le chapitre. J'avoue que j'adore personnellement Kristy avec son caractère de pétasse colérique et tragique. Si vous l'aimez aussi, laissez-moi une petite review! Ou si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous pouvez aussi. Ou si vous voulez m'insulter sur mon absence beaucoup trop longue, ça me va aussi.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Moi**


	12. Chapter 12

Je pensais que Seth ne ferait que me reconduire jusqu'à chez moi, qu'on se souhaiterait maladroitement bonne nuit et qu'on ne se retrouverait que demain. C'est une erreur a ajoutée sur la pile d'erreurs que j'ai faites aujourd'hui. D'un autre côté, je peux difficilement lui en vouloir : je me comporte en zombie. Je ne garantis aucunement que le trajet de la porte à ma chambre se fasse sans embûche. Ou même que j'arrive à la destination.

Bref, Seth m'ouvrit la porte et me poussa gentiment à l'intérieur. Je trébuche en montant les trois marches de l'escalier séparant la porte d'entrée du reste de la maison. Seth me rattrape sans aucun mal, mais retire ses mains dès que je me stabilise. Je m'écroule sur le sol froid qui me semble étrangement confortable. Ok, je suis peut-être un petit peu fatiguée.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Seth. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit.

-Kristy, tu es étendue sur le plancher.

-Je sais.

-Tu comptes passer la nuit là?

Je regarde le couloir qui semble interminable. Ma chambre se trouvait au bout.

-Oui. Bonne nuit.

Il éclate de rire.

-Bonne nuit? Tu es complètement folle princesse! Aller, debout.

Il me prend sous les aisselles et me met debout comme une enfant.

-Tu es capable de marcher jusqu'à ta chambre si je t'aide?

Je jette un autre coup d'œil au couloir. Toujours aussi long. Mais avec Seth, ça reste faisable.

-Peut-être bien.

-Allons-y.

Il me tient par les épaules et me soutient en me guidant vers ma chambre. Plusieurs fois, mes jambes ramollirent d'épuisement, mais Seth me supporte à chaque fois. Une fois devant la porte de ma chambre, il ouvre la porte et me pousse à l'intérieur. Il me dirige vers mon lit et me fait assoir.

-Comment as-tu su que c'était ma chambre?

-L'odeur, ça sent ton parfum et ton shampoing. Vanille, pêche et un peu d'orchidées.

-Et ça sent bon?

Il rit encore, d'un rire un peu gêné. J'entrouvre un peu plus les yeux pour le voir. Non, mais je rêve ou il fouille dans mes tiroirs? Trop épuisée pour protester, je reste assise à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Irrésistiblement bon.

-Que cherches-tu? Le rapport de la réunion hebdomadaire des vampires? Rapport qui contient le plan des Volturi concernant la mission de mon frère? Et bien ce n'est pas dans mes petites culottes que tu vas le trouver.

Il arrête tout de suite ses recherches et rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'est trop chou.

-Eumm, en fait je cherchais un pyjama.

-Troisième tiroir. En partant du haut.

-Merci… Il existe vraiment ce rapport?

Il rigole là?

-Duh, non! Tu crois vraiment que les vampires se réunissent chaque semaine? Et qu'ils écrivent tout ça sur papier? Et surtout, que j'ai accès à ce type d'information?

- On ne sait jamais avec les vampires.

Il revient vers moi avec mon pyjama préféré. Il rougit encore un peu.

-Euh... vas-tu être capable toute seule?

J'hausse les épaules pour toute réponse et manque de basculer pour en arrière. Je n'ai plus aucun tonus. Je suis entièrement vulnérable. Et je m'en fiche complètement.

-C'est correct si je t'aide? Je ne vais pas regarder, d'accord?

Je ne réponds pas, ce qu'il semble prendre pour un accord. Bof, le nombre de mecs qui m'ont déjà vu nue… Ok, pas des dizaines, mais on se cachera pas qu'il n'est pas le premier. Et après la première fois, tout est plus facile.

À la décharge de Seth, il se montre très respectueux et prude. Il m'enlève mon t-shirt noir, dévoilant mon soutien-gorge lilas. Il me fait enfiler le débardeur qui constitue mon haut de pyjama avant de maladroitement glisser une main sous le vêtement pour dégrafer mon soutif. Il le déposa à côté de moi. Ensuite, il déboutonne mon jean pour le glisser lentement le long de mes jambes. Il monte rapidement mon bas de pyjama sur mes hanches. Je pouffe.

-Tu m'as tellement matée.

-Non… Ok, oui.

Je pouffe encore plus fort. Seth rit aussi, un peu gêné.

-Quoi? Tu es très belle princesse, et je suis quand même un mec. Avec des hormones et tout. C'est plus fort que moi.

-Pas de problème.

Le compliment de Seth ne m'atteint pas vraiment. Sans vouloir avoir l'air vantarde ou ingrate, je le sais que je suis belle. On me le dit depuis ma naissance. J'ai de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. Ça suffit pour être considérée comme jolie. J'aimerais être complimentée sur autre chose parfois. Qu'on me dise que je suis brillante. Intelligente. Parce que ce n'est pas être belle qui va me mener loin dans la vie. Surtout que ma beauté va faner un jour. J'aimerais être plus qu'une autre jolie fille.

-Ça va Kristy?

-Tu veux toujours que je te dise un truc sur moi?

-Oui.

Il me borde et je me blottis sous mes couvertures.

-Si je me suis enfuie en courant de chez moi, c'est parce qu'Aro m'a appelée. Il était étrange. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre un truc, sans le dire.

-Un sous-entendu.

-Ouais, si tu veux. Pas besoin d'utiliser tes grands mots non plus, tu m'as comprise.

-Et que voulais-tu que tu comprennes?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais ce n'était rien pour me rassurer. Il me menaçait, Seth. J'en suis pratiquement certaine. Je ne sais seulement pas pourquoi.

-Kristy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Je répondrais bien, mais le sommeil s'empare de moi avant.

10h27. L'heure qu'affiche mon réveille-matin à mon réveil. Je connais une charmante blondinette qui est en retard pour ses cours. Bon, et puis, avec la journée que j'ai passée hier, je mérite bien une pause. Je me retourne dans mon lit, bien décidée à me rendormir, mais des coups à la porte me mettent instantanément sur mes pieds. Les mots d'Aro planent encore dans ma tête. Je m'empare de la batte de baseball sous mon lit et me dirige vers la porte. Ok, je doute que mon arme de fortune stoppe un vampire, mais ça me sécurise de l'avoir en main. Je regarde par le judas que Flynn a installé. Fausse alerte. C'est un homme immense qui ressemble beaucoup à Seth et aux autres. Sans doute un autre loup. J'ouvre la porte en soupirant.

-Écoute, je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Je n'ai seulement pas entendue mon réveille-matin sonner.

-Heureux de l'entendre, mais je ne suis pas ici pour ça, jeune fille.

Je rêve ou il me fait de l'attitude?

-Ok, t'es qui?

-Sam Uley. Je suis l'alpha de la meute. Le chef, si tu préfères.

C'est supposé m'impressionner?

-Kristy Evans-Hill. Reine de promo pendant deux années consécutives, la première freshman à jamais avoir été élue.

Boum. Et toc!

-Et tu m'appelle encore jeune fille et je te jure que je vais pratiquer mon swing sur toi avec cette batte. Mon père est mort et il était, malheureusement, l'unique personne en droit d'utiliser ce terme sur moi, malgré l'avis contraire de mes professeurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux m'appeler Kristy, Kriss, Majesté, sale garce et toutes les variantes possibles. Enchantée.

Sam semble très agacé.

-Tu as terminé?

-Tu es chez moi, l'ami. C'est moi qui pose les questions. Pourquoi t'es là?

-Je me ferais un plaisir de te l'expliquer si tu me laissais entrer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

Il s'énerve encore plus.

-C'est important, Kristell. On m'avait prévenu que tu n'étais pas évidente, mais j'apprécierais un peu plus de bonne volonté.

-Kristell ne faisait pas partie des choix, à moins que tu ne sois mon frère, ma mère ou mes grands-parents, malgré l'avis encore une fois mitigé de mes professeurs à ce sujet. Dans la mesure que tu n'es ni un vampire, ni mort, ni exilé en Floride après une retraite anticipée, je doute que tu sois…

-Ça suffit! Tu te tais et tu me laisse entrer!

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Je sais ce qui c'est passé hier.

Je reste bouche bée un moment, j'avoue. Puis je reprends contenance, telle la reine de promo que je suis.

-Entre, je t'en pris.


End file.
